Against All Odds
by Roni Black
Summary: COMPLETE! When they were 18, Draco unknowingly left Hermione to confront her troubles alone. Years later, he comes back, but is he too late? Hermione/Draco.
1. Prologue: Before You Were Born

Against All Odds – Phill Collins  
  
How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here, taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
  
How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
  
So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh, take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face  
  
I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
  
So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Now, take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do  
And that's what I've got to face  
  
Take a good look at me now  
'Cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've got to take  
  
Take a look at me now  
  
~*~  
  
Background: Hermione and Draco are 18 and have already graduated. They have  
been together since their 7th year (Voldemort had been killed at the end of  
the 6th). They were both Head Boy and Head Girl, and shared dormitory etc.  
So now they've been together for about a year, and everyone is okay with  
that. Hermione studies Healing at St. Mungo's and Draco works in Gringotts.  
  
Against All Odds  
By Roni Black  
  
"Don't you want some dessert, Hermione?" Draco Malfoy asked. He raised his  
hand and played with his blond hair. "Look," he added, pointing at his  
menu. "There's something called bouillabaisse here. What do you think it  
is?"  
  
"It's a shellfish and it's French," Hermione replied. "It's very tasty. I  
had it when I was in France, five years ago. I'll have the bouillabaisse,"  
she told the waiter.  
  
"All right, so will I," Draco said. "It sounds pretty cool."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A shellfish? Isn't it some kind of an oyster? Maybe I'll find a pearl in  
it."  
  
Hermione grinned. "What will you do with a pearl?"  
  
"I'll give it to you, of course," Draco replied with the sweetest smile,  
and Hermione leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
They ate the bouillabaisse. Draco even said he liked it. When they were  
finished, they didn't really feel like going home yet, so they stayed for a  
while longer.  
  
"I didn't find a pearl after all," said Draco, looking disappointed.  
  
"It's okay," Hermione answered. "I already have a pearl necklace at home, I  
don't need another one."  
  
"You can't make a whole pearl necklace with one pearl you find in your  
food, Hermione," Draco commented. "If you're lucky, you can give it to the  
goldsmith and he will place it in a ring."  
  
"Whatever," Hermione replied, smiling at him.  
  
"However..." Draco said, clearing his throat, "I do have something for you,  
after all. It doesn't have any pearls in it... but I think it's lovely  
nevertheless..."  
  
He took out a small box and handed it to Hermione. She gave him a surprised  
glance, then opened it. Inside was a shiny diamond bracelet. Hermione's  
heart gave a jump.  
  
"Draco, it's so beautiful!" she declared. "It must have cost you a  
fortune!"  
  
"Who cares how much it cost? Come on, try it on."  
  
"I want you to put it on me," Hermione replied shyly, stretching her arm  
forward. Draco smiled and put the bracelet on her wrist.  
  
"Thank you so much, Draco," Hermione said and kissed him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione," he replied, kissing her back.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked Hermione back to her apartment, which was very close to St.  
Mungo's. They stopped near her door.  
  
"Good night, Draco," Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. She withdrew  
from him and looked at him, smiling. He was so beautiful, and she loved him  
so much. 'I couldn't live without him...' she thought.  
  
"Good night, Hermione," Draco said, moved in closer and kissed her lips  
softly.  
  
"W-would you like to come in?" she asked hesitantly as the kiss was  
finished.  
  
"Now?" he asked. "I've got a long day tomorrow..." His eyes met hers again.  
"But who cares," he laughed. "I'd love to."  
  
"Great." Hermione opened the door and they both stepped inside.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up next to Draco's warm body. She turned  
around to see him smiling at her. "Good morning, beautiful," he said,  
touching her cheek.  
  
"Good morning, you," she said, smiling. "What time is it?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"What?!" Hermione jumped off the bed at once. "I've got to be at work in  
fifteen minutes! Where the hell are my clothes?!"  
  
"Fifteen minutes?" Draco looked at the clock. "Don't you set an alarm clock  
before you go to bed?"  
  
"Well, usually, I do," Hermione replied, looking frantically for her work  
suit inside her closet, "but last night..." she flashed him a smile, "I had  
other stuff in mind."  
  
"In fact, I have to go, too," Draco said, still lying calmly in the bed.  
  
"I can see that," Hermione answered while quickly dressing up. She ran into  
the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was back, Draco still hadn't made  
a move to get out of the bed.  
  
"Draco – I'm really sorry I have to tell you this, but can you please get  
out of the bed? I only have seven minutes to get to work," Hermione begged.  
  
"Would it do you any harm to skip work one day?" Draco asked tantalizingly.  
  
"Yes, it would, because I have just begun working there like two months  
ago, and I really, really must behave perfectly, at least at first. So will  
you please get a move already?"  
  
"All right, fine," Draco groaned, getting out of bed. He started getting  
dressed. "I'll be gone in a few minutes. See you tonight?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied, giving him a quick kiss. She grabbed her  
portfolio and ran to the living room. Draco followed. "Good bye, Hermione.  
I love you," he said and waved at her before Apparating.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione had an extremely busy day. She got home at 5 P.M., than quickly  
got into the shower. After that, she went to her room and her eyes fell on  
the calendar. She suddenly noticed something weird...  
  
As she went closer and checked it carefully, she felt as if a cold knife  
was pressed against her chest. Something was definitely wrong here...  
  
Hermione was used to mark the days she got her period. Normally, at least  
one day in each month was marked. However... the last three months didn't  
seem to be marked... at all.  
  
Was something wrong with her? She wondered. Her period was usually very  
regular, once every 24-25 days. So maybe she had some kind of a disease?  
  
But then another possibility came to her mind...  
  
No, no, she thought immediately. That's impossible. I probably have some  
kind of an illness, I'll go see a special Healer, and everything will be  
all right. I mean, it really is impossible. Draco and I always use condoms,  
we always used them! I have nothing to worry about...  
  
But instead of relaxing, Hermione got more and more worried, and before she  
knew it, she found herself grabbing a pregnancy test kit and running  
frantically to the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Ohhh. She could hardly believe her eyes. She had taken the test seven  
times... and they were all positive.  
  
"Oh my God..." she sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands.  
How could this happen? She and Draco had always used condoms... and  
protective charms... They were both responsible and mature, it was  
impossible. And yet, it happened. Hermione felt ill.  
  
How would she tell Draco? The question burned inside her mind like white-  
hot iron. Her head ached. What was she going to do? How would he react?  
Would he agree to help her? Would he ask her to abort? Would he abandon  
her?  
  
Questions, questions and not one answer.  
  
She was pregnant...  
  
But I'm not ready to have a child yet! She felt her mind protest. I myself  
am almost a child! I'm only eighteen, and by the time this child is born,  
I'll probably be about nineteen. That's so young. Oh, it's too young!  
  
Hermione sat on the couch for a long time. Eventually, she calmed herself  
down. I'm going to tell Draco, she decided, but not tonight. It's too soon.  
I have to think about it before I tell him. I have to be alone and think  
about it. Tomorrow's Saturday. I'll have whole two days to think, and then  
I'll tell him.  
  
At seven P.M. she started making dinner for Draco and herself. They were  
going to have a romantic dinner with candles, and she wanted it to be  
perfect. She made sure the bracelet on her wrist was very visible.  
  
Draco arrived at 8:00, and for some reason, he seemed a little tense. They  
had dinner almost silently, though Hermione kept trying to form a  
conversation. Draco seemed too into his thoughts. When they finished, they  
went over to the couch and Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's  
shoulders. They sat like that, hugged and silent, until Draco finally spoke  
up.  
  
"Hermione... I have something to tell you."  
  
Hermione raised loving eyes to him. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
What was he going to tell her? She wondered. Whatever it was, it couldn't  
be worse than her own news – the pregnancy... Anything would seem like good  
news to her now.  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
"Well, today my boss, Mr. Weiss called me to his office. He said he had  
something really important to tell me."  
  
"Isn't your boss a goblin?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Of course not!" Draco answered. "The goblins run the bank as you customers  
see it. However, it is humans who do the rest. We search for hidden  
treasures, we brake the curses if needed, we do all the paper work. So far,  
I've only worked in an office. But today..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Weiss told me he was really satisfied with my work. Lately, he  
and the rest of the managers had a conference, and they decided to offer me  
something more... challenging."  
  
"Oh, that's great!" Hermione cried, hugging him. "What did they offer you?"  
  
"Well, they offered to let me search for treasures."  
  
"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I was really happy, but there's one problem," Draco said quietly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The job's in America."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. She stared at Draco for a long moment.  
  
"Yes," Draco said. "They want me to work in New York – the state, not the  
city. Mr. Weiss said I would still have to do some paper work at first, but  
afterwards I'd join the searches, and not just in New York." He paused and  
looked at Hermione worriedly. "What do you think?"  
  
Hermione grabbed the couch for support. "I – I don't know," she mumbled.  
  
"Listen, Hermione..." Draco took her hand in his, "I know it's a lot to  
ask, but... will you come with me to America?"  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Please come with me," he begged. "I'm sure you'll like the U.S.A. It's a  
wonderful place, and you've never been there. We'll live there together,  
see new people and scenery... Come on, Hermione, why not? You'll love it.  
We'll go on trips wherever you want. I promise, I'll do anything to make  
you happy there."  
  
"Draco, I – I really don't know what to say," Hermione stammered.  
  
"We'll have fun there..." he begged.  
  
"I can't, Draco, I can't!" Hermione burst out. "It's impossible. America is  
too far away... All my family, all my friends, everything is here... My  
job..."  
  
"You'll get a new job," Draco said quickly. "There are a lot of hospitals  
there, I promise you."  
  
"But I don't want a new job!" Hermione protested. "I like St. Mungo's, I  
don't want to leave! And my home is here, Draco, I don't think I can just  
leave everything behind..."  
  
"But Hermione... how am I going to live without you?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"Do you have to go there?" Hermione asked desperately. "They said it was an  
offer – right? So you don't HAVE to go – right?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione," Draco said with a long sigh. "This is a hugh  
opportunity for me. I don't want to be stuck in that office for the rest of  
my life. I want to search for gold. That's why I went to Gringotts in the  
first place. If I don't take this offer, I might never get such a good  
opportunity again."  
  
Hermione raised her eyes to meet his. She felt her own eyes well up...  
Should she tell him about the baby? If she wanted to tell, now was the  
time... If he knew she was pregnant, he wouldn't leave her. He would stay  
in England with her...  
  
Or will he?  
  
She could hear his voice again... "I can't miss this opportunity... it's a  
hugh breakthrough for me..."  
  
No, she decided. I can't take that away from him. I don't want him to feel  
guilty... and besides, I'm not ready to tell anyone yet, especially not  
him. It's too soon, I myself have found out about it only a few hours ago!  
  
I can't tell him.  
  
"So," she finally said, "I guess it's goodbye, then..."  
  
"I don't want to leave you," Draco said hoarsely.  
  
"It's okay," she said. "I understand."  
  
Draco pulled her up to her feet and hugged her. She hugged him back, but  
her body was stiff and she couldn't help it. Her mind was numb. She stared  
forward, not saying a word.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you don't  
want to come?"  
  
"I can't, Draco," Hermione whispered back. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Draco pulled back and kissed her; Hermione knew it might be the last time  
she saw Draco, so she kissed him back, trying to release her feelings for  
him. They kissed for a few minutes, then the kiss grew soft and they both  
pulled away at the same time.  
  
"I love you," Hermione said softly. "Bye, Draco."  
  
"Bye, Hermione," Draco whispered. He lingered for a long moment, gazing at  
her, his blue-gray eyes full of unspoken emotions. And then he was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later, Hermione found herself in front of the entrance to St.  
Mungo's Hospital, even though it was her day off. She took a deep breath  
and stepped inside...  
  
After finding herself in the big entrance hall, she started walking towards  
the lifts. But the moment she raised her hand to press the button, she felt  
fear wash over her. It was as if an unknown force was pulling her, pulling  
her away from this place...  
  
And before she knew it, she was running, running away from the Hospital.  
She didn't stop running until she was six blocks away. Then she found a  
small coffee house, entered and ordered hot chocolate.  
  
Everything seemed clearer now. She knew what she wanted to do. What she had  
to do. She had no doubts anymore. Then she started speaking voicelessly, to  
the child inside her:  
  
"Don't worry, my child, my darling," she said. "I am going to have you... I  
will have you and bring you up, and do everything to make you happy. Since  
your father has left and will never come back to us, you and I are on our  
own. But I promise you this, my child... I will always be there for you."  
  
And with that being said, Hermione suddenly felt very relieved, and  
swallowing her tears, she smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well? Any comments/suggestions? Let me know what you think. This was  
only the prologue, though... The next chapter will already involve Hermione  
and Draco's child, who will become one of the main characters. 


	2. Chapter One: Without Him

A/N: Wow! 13 reviews for the Prologue??? That has never happened to me before!!! Thanks, everyone! Keep it up! Sorry I haven't updated so far, but I had a really huge history exam and I had to study. I have a lot of exams right now... I think I'll won't have a lot of time until June or so. Until then, my updates will not be so often... I'm sorry... but I must work hard if I want to succeed... I promise you, the more reviews I get, the more often I'll update, because I know people out there are waiting!  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi, Mom." The ten-year-old blond boy came out of his room, ran over to Hermione Granger and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hey, Daniel sweetheart," Hermione answered with a big smile on her face and hugged him back. Then she raised his chin with her forefinger and looked at him closely. "How was your day at school?"  
  
"It was okay," Daniel replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "None of the kids picked on you?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Why are you here, all alone?" she asked, stroking his soft hair. "You know I don't like it when you're all alone for so many hours. I wish I could finish work earlier, but in the meantime I can't. But that doesn't mean you have to be alone! You can visit Grandma and Grandpa, or ask Ryan to come and be here with you."  
  
"I like to be alone," Daniel answered. "But if it's so important to you, Mom, I'll do it."  
  
"Good boy," Hermione said and smiled. "I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner, Daniel was back in his room, doing his homework. It was a little hard to concentrate. It's not easy to concentrate when you feel so bad because you don't have any friends at school.  
  
He had lied to his mother before. The kids at school always picked on him. He didn't tell anyone he was a wizard. But somehow, they knew he was different. Maybe that was because he was so insecure in class. Every evening, when he ate dinner with his mother, he asked her about Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was almost impossible to believe such a school really existed, when the only school he knew was so Mugglish. Daniel didn't like Muggles.  
  
His mother kept telling him he should not hate Muggles – just because they didn't have magic, didn't mean they were inferior to wizards. Daniel thought he could have liked Muggles if they had been nicer to him, but the only nice Muggles he knew were his grandparents, his mother's parents. They had always been nice, kind and loving. All the other Muggles were obnoxious and mean.  
  
Daniel went to a Muggle school because his mother worked long hours and didn't have time to educate him herself. Daniel would have preferred to be educated by Mrs. Weasley, or by his grandmother, but his mother wanted him to gain experience of studying in a school before going to Hogwarts.  
  
"But when will I get to go to Hogwarts?" Daniel complained.  
  
"When you're eleven, you'll get the letter," his mother replied. "Then you'll go there. Just be patient."  
  
Easy for her to say! She hadn't known she was a witch before she received her letter. She hadn't been picked on at school. Probably not like him.  
  
Daniel didn't know why the kids hated him so much. He tried to look at the "cool kids" in his class: what was it that made everyone like them? They weren't richer or smarter or more beautiful than other kids. The only difference he could see between them and him was that they were much more confident: they were never afraid to talk, they had no problem making new friends, and they had a great sense of humor.  
  
So Daniel tried to be more confident, but it was very difficult, because wherever he went, he remembered what really bothered him. He knew what it was that made him feel so insecure, so inferior to everyone else. And that thing was his f a t h e r .  
  
He didn't have a father. And that was the problem. Everyone knew he didn't have one, and everyone but him had fathers. This was one of the reasons everbody picked on him.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
When Daniel was five years old and started going to the Muggle kindergarten, he discovered everyone had both a mother and a father. He realized something was missing from his life, something he had never thought of before. His mother had always been there for him, always so helpful, so loving, that he didn't feel something was wrong. In addition, his mother had many friends: Harry Potter, the Weasleys, Luna Lovegood and their children. So he never felt lonely.  
  
In the kindergarten, however, he heard the kids telling each other: "If you don't stop, my dad will beat you up." Or: "My dad is the strongest man on the planet!" Daniel, who was a pretty clever child, soon realized everyone had something he didn't – a father, and this father gave them a feeling of security and confidence.  
  
Therefore, he started to feel a little inferior and thought: How come everybody has a father, and I don't? Why do I only have a mother?  
  
He was used to tell his mother everything that bothered him. He loved her and trusted her more than anyone else, and whenever he asked her something, she always answered patiently and explicitly. As a result, he dared to ask her about his father one night, when she tucked him into bed.  
  
"Mommy, I want to ask you something."  
  
"Yes, honey?"  
  
"Do you promise you'll answer me?"  
  
"Of course I'll answer you. You know you can ask me anything, Daniel."  
  
"Mommy," Little Daniel said, looking at his mother straight in the eye, "why don't I have a father?"  
  
He saw his mother's shock; he heard her gasp. He thought he saw tears in her eyes, and he didn't understand why. What was wrong? Maybe he wasn't supposed to ask her this?  
  
"I thought you might ask soon," his mother said heavily.  
  
"Don't you want to answer, Mommy?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I don't really have an answer, sweetheart," Hermione said. "You do have a father. Everyone has a father, because a baby can only be born when a man and a woman are together. But your father is gone."  
  
"Where has he gone? Doesn't he want to see me?"  
  
"Daniel, don't ask me these questions. Please."  
  
Daniel saw her chin quiver as if she were about to cry. He felt sorry for her, but he had to know more. "But why, Mommy?" he protested. "Everyone in the kindergarten has a father. Why am I the only one whose father is gone? I want to meet my father!"  
  
"You can't, Daniel. And you have to face it."  
  
"Is my father Harry?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No, of course not!"  
  
"Is he Ron?"  
  
"Daniel – stop it. Your father is not here, and you don't know him. Don't try and guess. And please, I know it must be hard for you, but please try to overcome it. Okay?"  
  
Daniel started crying. "It's not fair! It's not fair, Mom! I want my father! I want to meet my dad!"  
  
Hermione tried to calm him down, but Daniel was too upset. He just kept crying and crying...  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Daniel was no longer a five-year-old; he didn't ask his mother about his father anymore, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, and anyway – he knew she wouldn't answer him.  
  
He was not angry with his mother anymore. He didn't know why she was so unwilling to tell him the truth, but he was older now and more mature, and realized his father had probably hurt his mother terribly. Maybe he betrayed her, or broke up with her when she still loved him. Daniel had no way to find out. He had once tried to ask Harry, but Harry refused to tell him anything. He tried Ron and Ginny, but their reaction was just like Harry's. He then understood they had all made an agreement with his mother not to tell him anything, and that he had no chance to find out that way.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione's intentions were not selfish. She didn't tell Daniel about his father, because she didn't want him to feel what she had felt when Draco left her. She, at least, had memories from Draco, but Daniel did not have any memories, and she thought it would make it even more difficult for her.  
  
Meanwhile, she thought Daniel handled the situation pretty well. When she saw him with his friends, he seemed like a totally normal, healthy, self- confident boy. And if he didn't have many friends at school, so what? When she had been his age, she hadn't had many friends at school either.  
  
Daniel had good relationships with everyone, all of Hermione's friends. The Weasley family had grown a lot in those ten years. Harry and Ginny had got married and now had two girls; Ron and Luna had a boy and a girl; Fred, George, Charlie and Bill also had children. Bill's eldest son, Ryan, had just graduated from Hogwarts, and he and Daniel were very close. Ryan would come to visit Daniel at least twice a week.  
  
Hermione sighed and opened her drawer. She had never shown Daniel the diamond bracelet Draco had given her just before he left. But sometimes, when she was alone, like now, she liked to hold it close to her heart... drown in her dreams... and remember.  
  
~*~  
  
Daniel liked to stand in front of the mirror and look at himself. Not because he thought he was so handsome, but because he tried to imagine what his father looked like. Everyone said he didn't look very much like Hermione, except for his nose, perhaps.  
  
Looking at himself in the mirror, he could easily state his father was blond. No one in his mother's family was blond. What about his eyes? Daniel's eyes were blue, unlike Hermione's. Maybe his father's eyes were blue, too? Daniel looked at himself intently, trying to imagine the face of the man who had brought him to the world.  
  
Will I ever know who my father is? He asked himself. Will I ever get to meet him? Will I ever call him Dad?  
  
He didn't know...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be better. This one is still the background. 


	3. Chapter Two: He Must Not Be Told

It was Saturday afternoon. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Harry and Ginny's backyard, drinking lemonade and watching their children play with the Crup (magical dog) on the grass. Luna, who was now the editor of the Quibbler, had a lot of work to do, so she had to stay home.  
  
"Hermione, how's Daniel?" Harry asked. He was watching as Daniel was rolling on the grass and laughing with the Crup barking playfully. "He looks great. Why did you say he's troubled?"  
  
"I don't know..." Hermione sighed. "I just feel he's depressed."  
  
"He doesn't look depressed," Ginny commented.  
  
"I know. But I just feel it. Lately, he's been staying home all alone almost every day. I asked him why he doesn't call Ryan, but he said he likes to be alone. I'm getting worried."  
  
"Do you want me to be with him until you come back?" Ginny suggested. She was a national Quidditch player and played for Puddlemere United, but now she didn't work because she was pregnant. "I can come every day with Emily and Alyssa. What do you think?"  
  
"That would be great. Thanks," Hermione smiled. She then called Daniel: "Hey! Daniel, can you come here for a second?"  
  
Daniel came running, panting and still laughing. "Yes, Mom?"  
  
"Listen, I've just settled it with Ginny. You're not going to be alone anymore in the afternoons!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ginny is going to come over every day with her daughters, and she'll be with you until I get home. What do you think?"  
  
Hermione knew Daniel more than anyone else in the whole world. Therefore, she noticed immediately he didn't like the idea. He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he tried to smile and said: "Okay, that's great! Thanks, Ginny!"  
  
"Are you really happy about this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure!" Daniel replied, grinning at her. Then he ran back to his friends as if nothing was wrong, but Hermione, who was watching him intently, noticed he was much more quiet.  
  
She was right. Daniel was furious. He liked to be alone; he liked to have time to think on his own, without anyone around expecting attention. He knew that if Ginny came every day, her daughters, Emily and Alyssa, he would have to pay attention to them all the time. He liked the girls, but being with them three or four hours every day was way too much. And Ginny, too. She would probably want him to do his homework all the time or sit and talk to her. She wouldn't let him be alone.  
  
How could his mother do this to him? She could have asked Ryan to stay with him, why did she have to ask Ginny to do that?  
  
With that thought, Daniel ran back to his mother.  
  
"Mom – listen," he said, "I just thought. Maybe Ryan could stay with me instead? I mean, he's probably not as busy as Ginny, and I don't want to waste Ginny's time like that."  
  
"Ryan's got a new job," Ron said. "I received an owl from him today, he's going to work in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. That means he'll be much busier from now on, I guess..."  
  
"Besides, you're not wasting my time at all, darling," Ginny said, stroking Daniel's hair. "I would love to spend my afternoons with you – that way I won't be bored. Don't worry, I won't interrupt you," she added, smiling.  
  
Daniel was so disappointed, he almost didn't manage to hide it. He just swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
"So, see you Monday afternoon," said Ginny, and Daniel returned miserably to his friends.

----  
  
After putting four-year-old Emily and two-year-old Alyssa to bed, Ginny went back to the hall and noticed the door to Daniel's room was closed. She stepped closer and knocked on it quietly. There was no answer. She knocked again.  
  
"Yes?" Daniel's voice cried from inside.  
  
"It's me. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," Daniel called. Ginny turned the doorknob and got inside. Daniel was sitting near his desk, doing homework.  
  
"Do you want some ice cream?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I have homework," replied Daniel quietly.  
  
"So what? Can't it wait for fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Mom doesn't allow me to eat ice cream before I'm done with my school work."  
  
Ginny grinned. "Okay, kid. Just come when you're finished."  
  
"I don't really feel like eating ice cream."  
  
Ginny stared at him for a while. She understood how he felt. "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I'm not your mother, I'm only here to give you some company, if you want. But if you don't, it's totally okay." She didn't sound offended, but it made Daniel feel guilty nevertheless.  
  
When Ginny left the room and closed the door after her, Daniel kept staring at it for a long time.

----  
  
"He's not a happy boy," Ginny said.  
  
It was one evening, a week later. Hermione had already come back home from work. Daniel was in his room, apparently doing his homework, and Hermione and Ginny were in the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione raised her eyes from the bread she was cutting into slices.  
  
"I've noticed it. It's hard not to notice, Hermione. Daniel can sometimes be in a good mood, especially when he's with friends. But almost all the time he's gloomy. You know what I mean? Not sad, not miserable, just not happy."  
  
Hermione sighed and said nothing.  
  
"He's not acting like a normal ten-year-old," Ginny went on. "He's young, he should be cheerful. When a kid behaves like Daniel does, it means something's bothering him. Something he doesn't know how to handle himself."  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
"I once took a course in psychology, just for fun," Ginny said apologetically.  
  
"I know he's not happy," Hermione said quietly, "I just wish I knew why!"  
  
"Maybe..." Ginny hesitated for a moment, then mentioned the man Hermione had been warning everybody not to mention in her ears for the last ten years: "Maybe he needs his father."

----  
  
Ron and his five-year-old son, Sean Weasley, had a nice afternoon together. After going to the zoo, they both went to Diagon Alley to buy Sean a Puffskein in the Magical Menagerie.  
  
"Which one is cuter?" Little Sean asked in his small voice, taking Puffskein after Puffskein in his hands and petting it.  
  
"Sean, you be careful with them," Ron warned. "They're not toys, they're living creatures."  
  
"I know, I just asked which one is cuter." Sean took another Puffskein and lifted it. "How about this one – "  
  
"I don't believe it," said a voice. "Ron Weasley?!"  
  
Ron turned around quickly. There, right behind him, stood a wizard about his age, which was twenty-eight. The wizard had wavy, white-blond hair, gray eyes and a stunned expression on his face.  
  
"You – "Ron's jaw dropped. "Draco?!"  
  
"Yes, that's me!" the man said excitedly. "It's – it's great to see you!"  
  
"You too," Ron stammered. "Wh – what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, you probably aren't going to believe it," Draco said proudly, "but I'm back."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I finished my project in the US, and my boss said that now, after I proved to be good at the searching, they would love to let me search in England. It's much more difficult, of course – almost nothing to look for. But I was glad to come back. I really missed it here."  
  
Ron nodded, still unable to speak from the shock. Meanwhile, Draco's eyes fell on Sean. "And who is this?" he asked.  
  
Immediately, Ron felt a shiver of panic. SEAM MUST NOT MENTION DANIEL! He thought desperately. Hermione doesn't want Draco to know anything. But how do you explain this complicated situation to a five-year-old? And besides, Draco was standing right there, and Ron knew he would not be able to do anything about it.  
  
Hoping for the best, Ron cleared his throat, and placing his hand on Sean's shoulder, he said: "This is my son, Sean Weasley. Sean – this is Draco Malfoy, an old friend."  
  
"Hello there," Draco said to Sean, who nodded shyly.  
  
"And like all the Weasleys, he has that hair," Draco commented, motioning to Sean's fiery-red hair, just like his father's. "Who is the mother, may I ask?"  
  
"Luna Lovegood," Ron replied.  
  
"You married Luna?! Boy, I wish I'd been there to see it. Any other special events I've missed?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well," Ron said carefully, "Harry and Ginny are married, too. My brother Fred married Angelina Johnson, and George married Katie Bell. Bill and Charlie are also married."  
  
"And what about Hermione?" Draco asked, and Ron could tell he was trying to sound merely curious, but in fact, he was worried. "Has she gotten married?"  
  
Ron paused to think. He couldn't tell him about Daniel! He had to make sure Draco didn't suspect anything... "No, she's still single," he answered.  
  
"Hey, how about I buy you and your son a drink at the Leaky Cauldron?" Draco suggested. "You know, it's so great to meet an old friend after ten years. I can't say goodbye so soon."  
  
"Sure," Ron replied, still very worried. He turned to his son. "Have you picked your Puffskein yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Sean replied. Ron paid for the Puffskein and they left the shop.  
  
Walking down Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron, Ron started feeling much more relaxed. Seeing Draco again was really nice. They had gotten along very well the last year before he went to America, and Ron kind of missed him.  
  
However, this feeling was only temporary. As the three of them stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, a tall, blond woman came toward Draco. "Where have you been? You said you were gone for a minute, and it's been twenty!"  
  
"I'm really sorry," Draco apologized. "I met an old friend. I want you to meet Ron Weasley, and this is his son, Sean." Sean smiled, but Ron hardly nodded. His stomack was lurching uncomfortably. Who the bloody hell was this lady?  
  
"And Ron, this is Christine Sweetin," Draco said proudly to Ron, who was starting to feel weak at the knees, "my fiancee."

----  
  
A/N: Aha! A cliffhanger. Sorry for doing that to you, but I really must study now. I hope you'll understand – I'm doing my best to update as often as I can. And you know me, I'm not that kind of writer who abandons stories and never update them, unless I really don't like them and then I take them off the site. And as usual, please review!


	4. Chapter Three: Back In England

A/N: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! 23 new reviews overnight! And then 6 more reviews!!! I love you guys so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco came back with a fiancee?" Luna gasped.  
  
"Yeah. And she's blond and stupid, too," Ron said miserably.  
  
Luna gazed at him with her huge eyes, and Ron realized what he had said. "Oh. Sorry about the 'blond and stupid', you know I like blond hair and I don't think you're stupid... but you know what I mean. This Christine is such a whore!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. And they're engaged. I couldn't believe it. He finally comes back and things may be right again with him and Hermione and Daniel, but oh no! He's got a fiancee. They're planning on getting married in three months or so. They even wanted to invite us all, but I said I had to go and ran away before they managed to."  
  
"Should we tell Hermione?" Luna asked.  
  
"That's my question, too," Ron replied angrily. "I keep thinking what she's going to say. She's going to be so upset! So miserable! Why should we? Maybe I'll tell Harry, he'll know what to do."  
  
"All right," Luna agreed, "but you have to do it soon. It won't be long until Draco finds Hermione, and she'd better know he's back before meeting him for the first time after ten years."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Ron said, got up and wrapped himself in his winter cloak. "I'll be back really soon," he said and kissed Luna on the cheek. "Bye."  
  
~*~  
  
However, things were going to be much more complicated than Ron had planned. As he got into Harry and Ginny's house, the first face he saw was Draco's.  
  
"Wh – what are you doing here?" he gasped.  
  
"I came to visit Harry and Ginny," Draco replied as if it were obvious. "You told me where they live, and I thought: why not visit them? I also wanted to congartulate them for getting married, though I know I'm late."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances.  
  
"I wanted to meet their daughters," Draco went on, "but Ginny is at Hermione's place. Harry doesn't want to go there. He says he's tired."  
  
"An Auror's job is pretty tiring," Ron said.  
  
"What do you do, Ron?" Draco asked.  
  
"I work in the Department of Magical Transport," Ron replied numbly. "I run the Apparation Test Center."  
  
"Cool," Draco said. "And Hermione? Still works in St. Mungos?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, still exchanging meaningful looks with Ron.  
  
"Where's Christine?" Ron asked.  
  
"Home," Draco said. "We rented an apartment in London until we get married, and then we'll buy a bigger house. But it's okay for now."  
  
They sat and talked for a while longer. Eventually, Draco realized he was a little unwanted.  
  
"I guess it's time to leave," he said, and Harry and Ron almost sighed in relief. "I'll see you soon, I hope. Next time I'll owl you before I come."  
  
As soon as Draco was gone, Ron turned to Harry. "What will we do?!" he demanded in a shrill voice.  
  
"We've got to tell Hermione as soon as possible," Harry replied.  
  
"What? If we tell her, she'll freak out. I think we should just keep her from meeting him ever again," Ron stated.  
  
"Ron, it won't help, Draco lives in England again! He'll meet Hermione sooner or later and there's nothing we can do about it. And he wants to see her, which means he'll see her soon. It's Draco Malfoy we're talking about!"  
  
"But Hermione is going to go crazy! She'll be so worried! Don't you remember what she said when she told us she was pregnant?"  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"There's just one thing I wanted to ask," Hermione lowered her voice.  
  
Eighteen-year-old Harry and Ron were staring at her, wide-eyed, not so sure how much they cared for the rest. Hermione was pregnant with Draco's baby. They had just found out about that. Draco didn't know. Draco was moving to America. Hermione would never tell him. That was what she had told them so far.  
  
"I don't want the baby to know. Ever!" Hermione said sharply.  
  
Harry and Ron glanced up, surprised.  
  
"I mean it," Hermione went on. "You two have got to swear you'll never, ever tell the baby anything about his or her father. I don't want him or her to know about Draco, and I'll also talk to my parents and Ginny and Luna about it. Is it clear?"  
  
Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"Promise you won't tell," Hermione asked, and they promised.  
  
"And there's another thing," Hermione continued, starting to walk around the room. "Draco is going to America forever – he's never coming back. But if he ever does – you must promise me you won't tell him anything about the baby. Anything. I don't want him to know. I've made a promise to myself that I'll raise this baby on my own, and I'm going to keep this promise. I don't want Draco to raise it with me."  
  
"But – "Harry dared to try.  
  
"No buts," Hermione answered sharply. "I've made up my mind. I'm going to do it without him. I'm not even going to argue about it."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"All right," Harry said quietly.  
  
"We won't tell Draco or the baby about each other," Ron said.  
  
"Good," Hermione said seriously. "It means a lot to me. Just one more thing, okay? Please, don't ever mention Draco in front of me if it's not something really important. I don't want to talk about him. I really don't."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Harry and Ron had kept their promise so far. They hadn't told Daniel anything about Draco, not even when he asked them about his father. They knew he was suffering, and they thought Hermione was making a mistake, but every time they tried to bring it up, Hermione looked so livid and miserable, they simply gave up.  
  
"Ron, we're losing time," Harry said urgently. "Hermione needs to know immediately. She'll know what to do. She has to know Draco's back. She has to know he's engaged. Then she'll decide whether she wants to meet him or not, and we'll do as she tells us to. But she must know. Now."  
  
"I have a better idea," Ron insisted. "How about – not telling her."  
  
Harry lost his patience. "Look, if you're not going to help, I'll tell her without you. I'm going right now. Are you coming?"  
  
Ron stared at him for a moment and Harry thought he was going to be furious. But then Ron sighed and got up. "All right. But listen – I think we should ask Ginny to tell her. You know, they're both girls, they sensitive and stuff... They think in the same way. She'll help her more than us."  
  
~*~  
  
**The next evening**  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk," Ginny said in a low voice.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not here," Ginny said, motioning to Daniel and her daughters. Harry had arrived a few minutes before, and he was playing with the kids. "Let's go to my place."  
  
"All right," Hermione shrugged. "Daniel, I'll be back soon, okay? Ginny wants to talk to me alone."  
  
"Sure, Mom," Daniel replied without raising his eyes.  
  
As Hermione and Ginny arrived in Ginny's place, Ginny turned to face her immediately. "Listen. You have to know something," she said urgently. "And I'd better tell it to you before anyone else does, or before you see it for yourself."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, getting worried.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and looked at Hermione right in the eye.  
  
"Draco's back in England," she said.  
  
Hermione's heart started pounding so hard in her chest, she was surprised Ginny couldn't hear it. She couldn't believe what she had just heard... "What?" she asked.  
  
"Draco came back," Ginny repeated.  
  
"Is he – is he – "Hermione grabbed a chair for support. "Why is he back?"  
  
"He moved back here. His project in America was over and they let him come back."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Ron met him yesterday."  
  
"But is he – is he back for – "Hermione didn't dare to say it. She didn't know if she was happy about Draco coming back from America or not, but she only wanted to know one thing... Was Draco back for her?  
  
Ginny gazed at her worriedly, trying to figure out her thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione said breathlessly, "but tell me... You've got to tell me this. Is he back for me?"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in fear. She hadn't seen this question coming. She had known she was going to hurt Hermione – but she didn't want to answer this question...  
  
"Ginny – tell me," Hermione demanded. "Is Draco back for me? Yes or no?"  
  
Ginny swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "But no."  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes. She bit her lip, hard, and felt a drop of blood on her tongue. "It's okay," she said, more to herself than to Ginny. Sitting down on the chair, she repeated: "It's okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione answered, not looking at her, trying to convince herself it really was okay. "Ginny, Ron didn't tell Draco anything about Daniel – right?"  
  
"No," said Ginny quickly, "of course he didn't."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Hermione... there's another thing," Ginny said hesitantly. She knew this thing was going to hurt Hermione the most, but she knew she had to tell her – now, before she found out from someone else. "And I want you to remember, when I tell you, that we are all here for you, and that we care for you."  
  
"You're really freaking me out," Hermione said, panicking. "What is it?"  
  
Ginny took another deep breath. "Draco didn't come back alone," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Draco came back with a fiancee," Ginny said quietly. "Ron met her. I'm so sorry, Hermione."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This time I updated sooner than I used to do, and it was even a little longer than usual! I really am doing my best. Please don't be angry when I can't update. I promise, in a month or so, I'll update regularly. But in the meantime, I have so much to do at school. It's a tough year. I hope you understand me...  
  
Love  
  
Roni. 


	5. Chapter Four: Turn Around And See Me Cry

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I wish I could thank each of you individually. Take it from me that I do it in my heart, and I remember all of you. :-)  
  
Tickled Pink89: LOL... here's the next chapter... I hope you enjoy it. I tried to update as soon as I could! I really am busy, I swear!

----  
  
Against All Odds  
  
Chapter Four  
  
If Hermione hadn't been sitting at that moment, she would have probably fallen down. She bit her lips again. It was too hard to believe. Why was it happening to her? What had she done wrong?  
  
Maybe she deserved to be punished because she had never told Draco about Daniel. Maybe she had it coming, because it was her fault that Daniel didn't have a father, and that he was not a happy boy.  
  
But why did she have to be punished that way?  
  
"Who is she?" Hermione said, not recognizing her own voice, which sounded so cold and far.  
  
"Some girl he met in America, Christine," Ginny replied hesitantly.  
  
Hermione stared straight forward without a word.  
  
"Hermione?..." Ginny tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Hermione fliched and got to her feet.  
  
"I'm fine," she said hoarsely. "I'm totally fine. It's just that..." and without finishing the sentence, she ran out of the house and slammed the front door shut.

----  
  
Draco was sitting in Harry and Ginny's living room again. He had been there and in Ron's place almost every day the last week. At first he pretended he was simply coming to visit his old friends, but now he wasn't even bothering to do so. He wanted to know what was going on with Hermione.  
  
"Why won't you at least tell me where she lives?" Draco demanded. "Why are you making it so hard?"  
  
"Why is it that important to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because she had been my best friend before I moved to the US, and now that I'm back, I have to see her. Do you have any idea how much I missed her while in there?"  
  
"What does your fiancee have to say about it?" Ginny asked. She pronounced the word 'fiancee' with a little sneer, but Draco didn't notice.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, shrugging. "Why? What can she say about the fact that I'd had girlfriends before I met her? She had boyfriends before meeting me, too."  
  
"Not about that," Ginny said. "About the fact that you're doing everything you can to see Hermione, who used to be your girlfriend. Doesn't she care about that?"  
  
"She understands me. She's a very understanding person – that's one of the reasons I fell in love with her," Draco answered and stretched his arms high above his head. "So, anyway," he went on and put his arms back down, "what is going on? Please tell me what's up with Hermione. Doesn't she want to see me? Does she even know I'm here?"  
  
Harry and Ginny looked quickly at each other.  
  
"Does she?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Yes, she knows you're here," Ginny said, still looking at Harry.  
  
"I'll send her an owl," Draco decided and got off the couch. "You guys are driving me crazy. You won't tell me what's going on, and I have to – "  
  
At that moment, the front door was opened and Hermione stepped inside.  
  
She looked almost as he remembered her. Her body was fit, not as thin as it used to be, but still well-built. Her hair, which she used to let down in long curls down her back, was now shorter and softer-looking. Her face was young, but she had a line in her forehead,  
  
She stopped dead as she saw Draco. Her jaw dropped. She looked astonished – then her eyes filled with something Harry and Ginny did not understand. It was as though she was recalling her history with Draco, how much she had loved him –  
  
Draco, too, stopped dead in his place. Staring at Hermione, he swallowed hard. He took a deep breath, and then smiled. "Hi," he said quietly.  
  
"Hi," Hermione replied, also very quietly.  
  
"Harry, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?" Ginny asked loudy. Harry nodded, and they both left the room.  
  
Draco and Hermione kept staring at each other.  
  
"I've missed you," Draco finally said.  
  
"I've missed you too," Hermione answered. Why was she even talking to him? He was engaged to another woman. She decided to leave, but her feet wouldn't move.  
  
"D'you – do you want to talk about it over dinner?" Draco asked. He had gained all his heart-strength to ask this question.  
  
Hermione's expression changed. For the worst. It turned much colder. And much more irritated, as if he was simply wasting her precious time. "No," she answered, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't you have a fiancee?" she asked coolly.  
  
"So what? It's just a friendly meal – between two friends who haven't seen each other for ten years. Right?"  
  
Hermione's face grew hot. "If you don't understand, Draco, I have nothing more to say to you," she said furiously.  
  
Draco left.  
  
Hermione burst out crying. Ginny came immediately out of the kitchen. She didn't say a word, but as she hurried over to Hermione and hugged her tightly, Hermione knew she understood.

----  
  
They met again the following day, in Diagon Alley. Draco had left Christine at the Leaky Cauldron and went to have a look at the Quidditch supplies shop. As he walked down the alley, he saw a woman about fifteen meters ahead of him. There was no mistake about that hair.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco called loudly. She turned back and saw him. Her face filled with fury. She turned again and broke into a run.  
  
Draco ran after her and caught her wrist.  
  
"Let go!" she screeched hysterically and tried to scramble out of his grip.  
  
"I won't, not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Draco said angrily and caught her other wrist. "You were my best friend. You still are. Maybe you don't think of me as a friend, but I do. And I never leave my friends! Ever!"  
  
"You left me ten years ago." She struggled to pull free, but he was too strong for her. "Draco, let me go!"  
  
"I did it only because I cared about my career. You would have done the very same thing if you had had the option!" he yelled back.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you – "she stopped talking and struggled again, without success.  
  
"What? I what?" he demanded, still gripping her wrists forcefully.  
  
"You left me alone and that's all I know!" she shouted. "Now let me GO, before I start screaming and make people think you're attacking me!"  
  
"We need to talk, Hermione," Draco said, his eyes flaming. "Even if I let go now, I will never let go of you. Not until you tell me why you're so upset. Are you telling me that you're still angry with me for leaving?"  
  
"No," said Hermione quietly.  
  
"So what's your problem?!"  
  
"I don't owe you any explanations, Draco. Leave me ALONE!"  
  
As Draco was hesitating, a little blond boy came out of the next shop and went over to them. "Mom, I – "he began, and stopped as he saw Draco, who quickly let go of Hermione.  
  
Draco turned to look at Hermione, whose eyes had widened with fear. She suddenly turned so pale, that she looked as though she were about to faint. Her breath became quicker – Draco could hear her panting.  
  
A few seconds later, she pulled herself together. She even smiled a little – the first smile Draco had seen on her beautiful face for the last ten years. "Daniel," she said to the boy, "I want you to meet Draco Malfoy. He and I were friends many, many years ago."  
  
Daniel raised his big, blue eyes to Draco, and Draco looked back, wondering... Who was this boy?  
  
"And Draco, this is Daniel Granger," Hermione cleared her throat, "my son."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. He looked at Hermione, his eyes wide, then back at Daniel. He didn't understand... Hermione wasn't married – Ron had told him so... How come she had a son?  
  
"Hello," Daniel said shyly.  
  
"Hi," Draco said hoarsely, still gazing at him, not understanding... "Nice to meet you... Daniel."

----  
  
"Mom, Mr. Malfoy was looking at me oddly," Daniel said fifteen minutes later, as he and Hermione were walking back home.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Hermione replied shortly and sharply.  
  
"I'm telling you," Daniel insisted. "He was looking at me as if he knew me. As if he were trying to read my mind or something."  
  
"It was probably your imagination," Hermione said.  
  
Daniel changed the subject. "Why haven't you two been in touch for so many years?"  
  
"He went to America many years ago, and he only returned now," Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh, so will you invite him over to dinner?" Daniel asked enthusiastically. "He seemed very nice, and you two have probably missed each other." As he said that, he raised his eyes to look at her, and was surprised to see a tear at the corner of her eye. She blinked quickly a few times and the tear disappeared.  
  
"Are you okay, Mom?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"So will you – "  
  
"No, Daniel!" His mother's voice was suddenly icy. She gritted her teeth. "I will not invite him, and I don't want you to do it."  
  
"But he was so nice," Daniel protested quietly.  
  
"Did you hear what I said? I meant it. Don't ever invite him. I don't want you to keep in touch with him at all. Just trust me about that."  
  
Daniel fell silent. But in his mind, he knew that if he ever met Draco again, he would definitely be nice to him. He couldn't help it – he just liked Draco. He wished his mother were less stubborn.

----  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? 


	6. Chapter Five: Make His Own Decisions

Against All Odds

Chapter Five

----

Hermione has a son. It was too hard to believe; the more he thought about it, the more ridiculous the whole idea seemed to him. It was impossible! Hermione wasn't married, and as far as he knew, she wasn't divorced. Could this boy be a bastard? Could he have been born out of marriage?

It wasn't like Hermione to have a child outside marriage. She just wasn't this type of girl. She was too goody-goody.

"So how is it possible that she has a son?" Draco demanded.

Ron and Luna exchanged worried glances. Hermione had warned them over and over again not to tell Draco the truth at any case. Only problem was, she hadn't told them exactly how to do that. They didn't know what to say – they knew they had to say something to make Draco not to suspect; they needed a good lie. The only question was – what?

"Umm," Ron said.

"Well?" Draco asked impatiently. "You must know. You've been there when he was born, right? You've been there when she was pregnant, you must know how she got pregnant!"

Ron said nothing. Then he heard Luna: "We don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Draco demanded.

"We don't know who the father is," Luna replied. "When Hermione came and told us she was pregnant, we all asked her who the father was, and she refused to answer. We asked her why, and she said it was a very personal secret and told us not to ask any more questions."

"So you don't know who the father is?!" said Draco, stunned. "You don't know how she got pregnant? But you're her best friends, she must have at least hinted it!"

"No," Luna answered. "Over the years, we kept asking her again and again who the father was, and she asked us not to bother her about this. She said she had sworn to take that secret with her to her grave. So we gave up; what else could we do?"

"And you don't even have a guess?" Draco asked. "I mean, didn't she have a boyfriend at the time, so you could assume he was the father?"

Ron looked at Luna; she went on easily, as if she had planned this story beforehand. "She didn't have a boyfriend then," she said. "But my guess is she simply got drunk one night at a party, and slept with some guy. Maybe we know him, maybe not. But then again, it's just a guess. We'll probably never know the truth."

There was a knock on the door; Ron opened it, and Ginny came inside with her daughters and with Daniel.

There was a pause; Draco and Daniel gazed at each other. However, each of them felt something completely different. Draco was still shocked about his discoveries, and wondered who on earth was this boy's father. Daniel, on the other hand, was filled with happiness to see Draco again. For a moment, he felt bad, because he remembered his mother's warning, but immediately he told himself to forget it. 'I didn't invite him; I didn't initiate this meeting at all,' he thought, 'it was a coincidence. So I'm allowed to enjoy it.'

And he grinned and went over to say hello.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy," he said happily, "nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Daniel," Draco answered and grinned back, still trying to solve the mystery. Then he raised his eyes and noticed everyone was looking at the two of them.

What did they want?

Daniel sat down next to Draco and they started talking. Draco was looking at him closely; he was trying to see if this boy resembled anyone he knew. He had almost no doubt he knew the father, because Daniel looked a little familiar the first time he had seen him. But who was the man, Draco couldn't tell.

"Umm, Daniel?" Ginny said hesitantly, "I think it's time to go."

"What? But we've just got here," Daniel protested.

"Yeah, I – I've just remembered I told your mother we'd be home when she comes back, and she's supposed to come home early today."

"So you go and tell her I'm here," Daniel said stubbornly. "I want to stay."

"Daniel," said Ginny sternly, "come here."

"No." Daniel crossed his arms determinedly.

"Daniel!"

"I think you should go, Dan," Ron whispered to him. "She'll tell your mom."

"I don't care!"

"Is there a problem?" Draco asked. "The boy's got a point, you've just arrived."

"I said it's time to go," Ginny insisted. "I'd told Hermione we'd be there when she comes."

"So what's the big deal? Send her an owl, St. Mungo's is really close."

Ginny ignored him. "Daniel, come here this instant!"

Daniel looked upset; he got up and shook Draco's hand. "It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yeah, it was great seeing you, too," Draco answered. "Maybe I'll come to visit you and your mother next week, what do you think?"

Ginny, Ron and Luna exchanged terrified looks, but Daniel's face lit up.

"Great! I'll see you next week then!" he cried and ran happily towards Ginny.

----

"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said miserably. "I tried separating them, but they seemed to have this bond I couldn't break. We all know what it means, right, Hermione?"

"What do you mean?"

Ginny looked at her.

"Hermione, you have to let them know."

"Let them know what?"

"Let them know they're father and son! They should know, and you should be the one telling them. You should at least allow Daniel see Draco."

"No." Hermione's voice was strict and determined. "I've sworn to keep it secret."

"So what, you're never going to tell Daniel that he has a father? Can't you see why he's always so sad, Hermione? He needs a dad, he wants a dad, and now that he has a chance to get his dad – "

"Ginny!" said Hermione sharply. "I've been raising my son for ten years, and I know what's best for him. Draco has never taken care of him; he has never even seen him until now. He doesn't know him at all. Besides, I have made up my mind: this is my son, and this is my decision, and I'm not going to change my mind."

Ginny looked tiredly at the ceiling. This stubbornness was driving her crazy.

----

Daniel couldn't pretend he didn't care what his mother would say; he loved his mother more than anyone else in the world. He respected her and admired her opinions, but he was convinced that this time, she was wrong. There was absolutely no point in forbidding him to see Draco. His mother wasn't a saint, she made a mistake once in a while. She hadn't even bothered to explain to him why he wasn't allowed to see Draco, so she couldn't expect him not to do anything about it. He was not a baby – he was ten years old; he was old enough to make this kind of a decision by himself!

And this was how Daniel decided to disobey Hermione, and keep in touch with Draco behind her back. He was going to keep it in secret at first, but he was smart enough to understand she would probably find out sooner or later, and when it happened, he wasn't going to lie about it. In his opinion, there was nothing wrong about keeping in touch with that man, and if she wanted to prevent him from doing that, she would at least have to explain him why.

However, one thing he promised to himself: if this really was a mistake, and his mother had a good explanation for everything, he would shamelessly apologize to her.

The following day after he had seen Draco in Ron and Luna's house was Friday. Ginny and her daughters did not come on Fridays. Daniel took advantage of the situation, and send his owl, Max, to Draco, asking him to meet him as soon as possible. He received an answer half an hour later:

----Hello Daniel.

It was great hearing from you.

I would love to meet you any time you want. How about this Monday – I'll wait for you near Harry and Ginny's house. Is that okay?

Love

Draco Malfoy----

Daniel owled him back, telling him it was okay. All he had to do now was to get away from Ginny somehow, but he wasn't worried: he would think of something. Now, all he could think about was the fact that he was going to see Draco in three days... and he was happy.

----

A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry you had to wait for so long! I wish I could update more often – after June the 6th, I promise, I swear, it won't take that long. I'm doing my best, really, but I have my 10th grade finals now... Last Monday, for example, we had our last history exam before the final, and it was tons of terribly boring material to study. I hate it... I had to work really hard. Hope you understand. And thank you so much for your reviews – I'm reading them all! You're terrific! Please keep reviewing!


	7. Chapter Six: The Secret

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter – even though I have my computer final tomorrow... I'm doing my best, really. Thanks for appreciating it in your reviews. :-)

**Crazy12/Sarah:** I've just seen what you wrote about me on your profile – you are so sweet!!! Thank you!

----

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter Six**

"Ginny, how about we go to your house today?" Daniel asked.

It was Monday afternoon; Daniel had about half an hour until his meeting with Draco. When Ginny heard this request, she raised suspicious eyes to meet his. "Why?"

"No reason," Daniel replied, shrugging.

"Is there anything you'd like to do there?" Ginny asked.

"No, nothing. I just thought it would be nice."

Ginny agreed, though she mentioned she still didn't understand why, and they all went to her house. As they got there, Daniel searched the front yard – Draco wasn't there. He checked his watch – he had five minutes left.

They got into the house, but then Daniel said he wanted to go out to the garden. "Why?" Ginny asked.

"I'll mow your lawn," Daniel offered. It was the best excuse he could think of.

"That'd be great, thank you, sweetie," Ginny said warmly. "You know where the mower is, right? It's inside the garage, right behind the old bicycle, where we keep all our – "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Daniel impatiently and ran outside. Draco still hadn't arrived. Now Daniel realized he had a problem – Ginny would really expect him to mow her lawn.

"Why couldn't I say I was going for bird watching?" he grumbled to himself as he got back from the garage, carrying the mower. "I have to learn how to make better excuses!"

He started mowing, and the mower was making the worst noise. At first it annoyed him; then he realized it was probably for the best, because it would keep Ginny convinced that he was busy, and she would not go out to check on him.

"Hey, Daniel!"

He raised his eyes, and immediately he felt himself smiling. Draco Malfoy was coming towards him, and he was smiling, too.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Daniel said. "How are you?"

"Good, good. How about you?"

"Great, thanks," Daniel replied happily.

"You know, on my way over here I heard a joke. It was pretty funny," Draco said, almost shouting over the noise of the mower. "Listen: a teacher asks a student, 'If you could choose between money and brains, what would you choose?' The student answers: 'Money!' The teacher says: 'I would choose the second option if I were you'. The student answers: 'I understand you, everyone chooses what they don't have'."

Daniel laughed. "This reminds me of some of my teachers," he said. "They're not that clever."

"You go to school?" Draco asked in astonishment.

"Yes," Daniel answered. "Mom works till late every day, so she can't teach me. I wish she could, though. It would probably be more fun."

"You don't like school, huh?"

"No," Daniel replied. He hadn't told it to almost anyone before; but he trusted Draco completely, without knowing why. "I hate it there. Everyone is really mean to me. Mom says it's not because they're Muggles. I guess she's right; her parents – my grandparents – are Muggles, too, and they're really nice. But all the other Muggles I know are kind of mean."

"I think your Mom is right," Draco said seriously. "You should listen to her. Muggles' personalities vary just like wizards'. There are nice Muggles and there are evil ones; just like there are wizards who are great people and there are disgusting ones."

"Yeah, I know," Daniel said, still mowing the lawn. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, though."

"How much time do you still have to wait?"

"Not much. I'm going there next year," Daniel said.

Draco's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected this answer; Daniel looked about eight or nine – not eleven. How was it possible? "H-how old are you, Daniel?" he asked.

"Ten. I'll be eleven in April."

"What's your birthday? I mean, the exact date?"

Daniel told him. Draco frowned, looking pensive. Hermione had had this boy ten years before... Had she had a boyfriend so soon after he had left her? This was not like Hermione... How do you solve this riddle? Something here was not right.

"Which house were you sorted into in Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy?" he heard Daniel's voice.

He turned to look at him. Daniel DID resemble someone he knew; maybe someone he knew very well. Let's see, he told himself. The eyes... their shape is like Hermione's, but they were blue. The hair – it was blond; not white-blond, but golden. The face... the nose, the cheek bones, the chin... Something looked familiar...

Who the hell was this boy's father?

Then he realized Daniel was expecting an answer. Swallowing hard, he replied: "Slytherin." Daniel's eyes widened in horror – Draco understood he had probably heard terrible stories about the Slytherins. After all, he had grown with Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys. So he added: "But after my fifth year, I hated it there. I had changed; if I were to go there again, I would probably not get sorted into Slytherin."

Daniel looked relieved. "Almost all of Mom's friends were in Gryffindor, except for Luna, who was in Ravenclaw. I hope I'll be in Gryffindor, too, but I guess Ravenclaw isn't so bad either..."

Draco and Daniel kept talking until Daniel finished mowing the lawn all around the house, about an hour later. Then Draco looked at his watch. "Well, I guess it's time to go. Christine's probably wondering what I'm doing."

"Who's Christine?" Daniel asked.

"My fiancee," Draco answered. "We're getting married in about six months, I'll invite you to the wedding." He smiled, and then went over and gave Daniel a short hug. "It was great seeing you again, Danny. I'll send you an owl soon, okay?"

"Great," Daniel replied, smiling broadly. Draco turned and started walking away; Daniel wanted to keep looking at him until he couldn't see him anymore, but Draco only left the front yard, and then he Disapparated.

----

Draco honestly tried to listen to Christine's blabbers about shopping and hair-dye, but it soon became too boring to even try. It reminded him of Professor Binns lessons. So instead, he pretended nothing interested him more than her nonsense, and while thinking of other issues, he said "Yeah" and "Right" and "Sure" every once in a while.

This boy, Daniel. How the hell had he been born? Hermione couldn't have gotten pregnant from the Holy Spirit, right? So how had it happened? Maybe she HAD slept with someone on the first date, or at some drinking party? But then again, it was hard to believe.

He had sent Daniel an owl, telling him he would visit him in his house in two days, but the question kept bothering him. Daniel was born at the end of April, less than a year after Draco had gone to America. That meant Hermione had no more than a few months to find someone else, but it was unlike Hermione to get together with someone so soon after a long-term relationship of hers ends in such a painful way. So what HAD happened there?

He had tried everything except for asking Hermione, and he had a feeling she wouldn't be so thrilled to tell him something she hadn't even told her best friends. He had sworn to himself he would not let go of Hermione until she told him why she was so angry with him; but he had neglected that decision, and now all he wanted to know was one thing, only one thing and nothing more: Who was Daniel's father? Who was the father this wide-eyed, innocent little boy, who had captured his heart like that? And how, the hell, was he going to discover this?

He had to talk to Hermione; he knew that now. There was no other choice. She had to tell him. She had to. He stood up.

"Where are you going, Draco?" he heard Christine's offended voice. "I'm in the middle of a story!"

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I've just remembered I have to do something," Draco answered, kissed her quickly on the lips and left.

It was Tuesday, two o'clock in the afternoon; Hermione was probably at St. Mungo's. Draco got there in about a minute. Where did Hermione work?

He remembered, as if it had been yesterday, the day he had come to St. Mungo's to visit Hermione, eleven years before...

**FLASHBACK**

Draco knocked on the door and stepped inside, holding a red rose – Hermione's favorite – behind his back. His eyes searched the room and quickly found Hermione, who was sitting and working on a file.

"Guess who," he said softly, coming up behind her.

She jumped and turned around. Her eyes filled with happy surprise. "Draco! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here for no actual reason," he answered, stepping even closer. "I just came to remind you that I love you – make sure you don't forget." He kissed her on the cheek and gave her the rose.

"Wow!" said another Healer, who had been listening.

"Oh, Draco, you're so sweet!" Hermione clung onto him and kissed him. "I love you too, don't forget that... You won't ever forget that, will you, Draco?"

**END FLASHBACK**

No, he had never forgotten it. As he had promised himself when he had gone to America – he hadn't forgotten Hermione. He didn't even want to forget her. It took him four years to get over her in America and start dating other women. Apparently, it had taken her much less time!

Draco came closer to the very same door, knocked on it and came in. And just like it had happened eleven years before, Hermione was sitting near a desk and writing something.

"Hermione," he said.

Hermione raised her eyes and saw him. For a moment, Draco thought she was actually happy to see him – then her eyes filled with fury. She got to her feet. "What are you doing here, Draco?!" she snapped.

"We need to talk," he informed her.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of in the middle of work here," she replied sharply.

"I have noticed, but I'm sure you can give me five minutes."

Hermione gazed at him angrily, then turned to the Healer at the next desk. "Greta, will you cover for me for a few minutes? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure," the Healer answered, and Draco and Hermione went out.

"All right, what is it?" Hermione demanded as soon as Draco closed the door.

Draco folded his arms. "I want to ask you something. I don't know if you'll even bother to answer, but it's really important to me. Look, I haven't been around for ten years, and I don't really know what has been going on here since I was gone. But let's face it, Hermione, I'm back now."

He took a deep breath. "Who is Daniel's father?"

The blood faded from Hermione's cheeks. Draco didn't understand what was going on – she looked as though she were about to faint, and looked around, perhaps searching for a chair. As she couldn't find one, she leaned onto the wall.

"Why are you asking?" she said in a voice that she obviously tried to keep sharp and harsh, but it came out almost trembling.

"I'm asking because it's important to me to know," Draco answered. He realized she was not going to tell him, and he grew almost as angry as she had been just a few minutes before. "I want to know, and I have the right to know, Hermione."

"And why is that?" she demanded, sounding a little hoarse.

"Because," said Draco, looking straight into her eyes, and noticed she was holding her breath, "I want to know who you slept with so soon after I had left for America!"

"What?" Hermione looked confused; as if she had been waiting for something much worse, and didn't know whether she could be relieved or not.

"It took me four years to start even looking at other women!" Draco raised his voice. "And you couldn't even wait four months to sleep with someone else?!"

He didn't understand why Hermione looked so relieved suddenly, almost as if she was about to laugh from relief, and it only made him angrier.

"Who was it, Hermione?" he demanded furiously. "Who the hell did you sleep with? I have to know. You must tell me! I want to know who's the father of this boy!"

Hermione closed her eyes and stopped smiling; she had pulled herself together. When she opened them again, she looked much more serious.

"Draco, you're wasting your time," she said calmly. "You're not getting that answer from me – I will not tell you, so you can forget about it right now."

"Fine, then don't tell me who he was! Just tell me how you got pregnant: did you have a boyfriend and you two weren't careful? Did you sleep with someone on the first date? Did you get drunk at some party? How the hell was Daniel born?!" Draco was almost yelling now.

"Calm down!" Hermione raised her voice. "How I got pregnant is my secret which is none of your business, so don't even bother to ask. I don't want to tell you and I'm not going to anyway."

"Very well, I'm leaving now," said Draco, looking livid, "but just for your own information, I'm keeping in touch with your son, and I'm going to visit him in your house whether you like it or not. I like this boy very much, and he likes me too, and if you're not thoughtful enough to tell me or him your big secret, don't expect us to be more considerate."

And enjoying the look of horror and fury on Hermione's face, Draco turned and left the hall, still shaking from anger, but as he walked quickly downstairs, he swore to himself: "I am going to find out Hermione's secret, and I am going to do whatever it takes to discover the truth about it."

----


	8. Chapter Seven: Discovery

A/N: Oh I love reading reviews!!! And it's great to know that you're  
enjoying my story.

mrs-kelsey-felton (and everyone else who was wondering): Yes, I have MSN  
Messenger and I'm even online a lot. You're all welcome to add me at:  
roniho1hotmail.com , I would love to chat with each and every one of you  
because I love you all! :-D

relena333: Good question. I can't really answer it though...  
And now – enough talking. Back to the story.

----  
  
Against All Odds  
Chapter Seven

"Yes, Mom, I have been keeping in touch with Mr. Malfoy." Daniel leaned  
back onto the couch and folded his arms. Just as he had decided, he was not  
going to lie about his actions. He had nothing to be ashamed of – he hadn't  
done anything wrong. 

"Even though I had explicitly forbidden you to do that?" Hermione asked,  
her eyes flaming.

"Yes," Daniel answered, "because I thought you were wrong."

"So why didn't you come and tell me that?" Hermione demanded. "You could have argued, you could have tried to explain, tried to convince me instead of lying!"

"I knew you wouldn't agree."

"And you were right, I wouldn't have agreed. Didn't you think I might have  
an excellent reason why you shouldn't keep in touch with Mr. Malfoy? Didn't  
you think I hadn't forbidden you to do something you wanted so much due to an actual reason?"

"Which was?" Daniel asked.

Hermione frowned. "Don't be rude, Daniel. The reason I have forbidden you  
to see Mr. Malfoy is my secret; I believe you're still too young to know  
it. When you're older, I'll tell you. In the meantime, you have to promise  
me you will never see him again. Do you promise, Daniel?"

Daniel thought about it for a moment. He remembered what he had promised  
himself: if his mother had a good reason, he would stop seeing Draco and  
apologize to her. However, he reminded himself, she still hadn't told him  
her reason. What if she didn't really have one? How could he give up his  
relationship with Draco for a reason he didn't even know? And with that  
thought, he got to his feet: "Listen, Mom, I can't promise you that. If you  
want me to stop seeing Mr. Malfoy, you will have to tell me the reason  
right now. But as for now, I don't see a reason myself, because I like him  
very much and the time we spend together is the best time of my life, and  
I'm not going to give it up without knowing why."

While saying that, he almost regretted everything. He saw his mother's face  
twitch – her lips trembled and her eyes filled with tears. "And the fact  
that your own mother is asking you to do it isn't a good enough reason for  
you?" she asked, looking so hurt, it made Daniel feel very guilty. Daniel bit his lip. "Look, Mom," he said desperately, "I guess you're  
right, but can you please tell me why I shouldn't see him? Has he done  
something awful to you? Is he not the person I see in him? Please tell me,  
it's important to me..." Even before he finished, Hermione burst out crying. Daniel flinched – he  
hadn't seen his mother crying many times before, and it was tearing him  
from the inside. After all, he loved her so much... He quickly went over to  
her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Mom," he whispered, "I'm sorry." "I think you should trust me, Daniel," Hermione sobbed, "b-because I'm your mother! If I tell you that I think you're too young to know, w-why can't  
you trust me about it? How many times have I let you down?" "Not once," Daniel said truthfully. "I'm sorry, Mom. You're right." Hermione raised her big, brown eyes to meet his blue ones. Daniel took a deep breath. It was killing him to say that, but he knew he  
had to, for his mother. He couldn't see her cry – he would do anything for  
her. She had done so much for him for ten years – how could he not promise  
her the only thing she wanted to know? "It's okay, Mom," he whispered, though it was hurting him terribly to say  
it, "you don't have to worry. I won't see Mr. Malfoy again... I promise."  
Hermione smiled, and it comforted Daniel a little. "Thank you, Daniel," she  
said and hugged him tightly, "I love you. Thank you." "I love you too, Mom," Daniel answered. 

----  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
I'm very sorry to tell you this. I want you to know that I hate writing it  
to you, but I can't see you again. You can't come here, and I can't come to  
see you ever again.  
I know you must be as least as disappointed as I am, but I really have no  
choice. I'm doing it for my mother. I promised her that, and I can't betray  
her. She has been raising me all alone for ten years, and I have to do what  
she asks me to. It's really killing me to do it, but I must. I hope you  
understand, and I want you to remember that I am going to miss you very  
much.  
Love  
Daniel Granger

Draco read that letter and felt his own heart tearing... What – he would  
never see Daniel again? Never again see his face, hear his stories, laugh  
with him, advise him what to do when he is in trouble? Would he be able to face it? I love him as if he were my own son, Draco thought, and the thought was  
burning him from the inside. The minute I saw him, I loved him, and I knew  
he loved me the same way. I really thought we could work it out, even  
behind Hermione's back, but now... I love him as if he were my own son. The words echoed in Draco's mind. I love him as if he were my own son. And suddenly he jumped off the couch, his heart racing, his face sweating.  
What have I just said? He asked himself. That I love him as if he were my  
own son? But then, he loves me as if I were his real – father. It was so simple, his heart stopped beating, then raced again. "When the hell did I go to America?!" Draco shouted out loud. Daniel was  
born on April 29th. How long was it after he himself had left England? He  
couldn't remember the date he had gone. He ran to his room. "Where – the hell – is it?" he yelled in frustration, throwing all the  
papers off his desk and starting to search inside the drawers. He was  
making a horrible mess, but he didn't give a damn about it. "Where is it?!" It was much harder to find then he had thought, but eventually he found it.  
"YES!" he yelled, taking the paper out of his bottom drawer. There it was.  
The records of his work in Gringotts – every employee got a record once a  
year, which contained everything he had done in Gringotts during that year.  
Here was the record of the year he had gone to America. WELL? His eyes searched the page, and he started panting. It was written there,  
very clearly: the day he had arrived in America was October 2nd, the year  
before Daniel was born. About seven months before the birth. So she really didn't have time to find someone else, Draco realized. He  
hadn't been wrong. Hermione hadn't slept with someone on the first date, or  
got drunk in some unknown party. And if she hadn't cheated on him – and he  
knew Hermione, he knew she would never have done it to him – there was only one possible explanation. Draco sank into the couch. He was Daniel's father. 

----  
  
Daniel couldn't guess Draco was thinking about him too, but as he lay on  
his bed and cried, he knew there was nothing he wanted to do more than  
seeing Draco again.

But it was over. He would NEVER see him again. He had promised, and Daniel always kept his promises – that was the first thing his mother had taught him: always keep your promises. And he was going to keep it. He only wished it weren't so damn hard! "Damn it!" he sobbed. He didn't want to cry; he wasn't a baby anymore, he  
was ten years old, and in his opinion, old and mature enough to act like a  
man. He was sure Draco never cried. However, he had to be strong – Draco probably also kept his promises. He  
seemed like a man who would do that. The thought of Draco already caused  
him to miss him so much, he started crying all over again. Only time could make him forget, he thought. It would take time... but he  
would forget. Or at least, he hoped he would. 

----  
  
A/N: Don't worry, he wouldn't! I'm sorry it was short, but I have to go  
now. At least it was quick, right? Please review.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Promise

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter Eight  
**  
Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She felt like the bad one in the whole episode, as if she were the only reason Draco and Daniel suffered now. She realized they both loved each other very much and wanted to keep in touch – but she couldn't let that happen. They might find out the truth, and Daniel was way too young to know, and she was willing to give up everything as long as Draco didn't know.  
  
Ten years before, when Draco had left her, she had decided she would never tell him the truth. She had seen how happy he was about going to America, and she didn't want to ruin it for him. In addition, she had been afraid that if she told him, he would go anyway, and that would have been much worse.  
  
And thus she had never told him.  
  
"I don't know what to do now," she cried in front of Ginny. "I really don't. I wish I knew. I feel like the bad one, because Daniel wants to see him so much and I'm the only reason why he can't. He's willing to do it for me, but I'm afraid he's going to resent me soon, because he misses Draco like mad. I don't understand how there was such a bond between them after such a short time."  
  
"Maybe it's because they feel it in their hearts," Ginny said. "Maybe, even though they don't know the truth, their hearts know, and that's why they're so connected."  
  
"Do you think I should let them keep in touch?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think you should do the right thing," Ginny answered unclearly.  
  
"Which is?" Hermione asked nervously. "All I know is that I'm afraid of this bond they have. I don't want them to bond. I can't really explain why, but I don't want them to."  
  
"Hermione, maybe you should think about Daniel this time and not about yourself," Ginny said.  
  
There was a pause. Then Hermione said: "Maybe I'm afraid Draco is going to hurt him the same way he hurt me..."  
  
"Are you sure that's the real reason?"  
  
And Hermione knew it was not.

----  
  
I have to see him again, Draco thought, just to make sure. The first time I saw him, he looked familiar. Now I understand it was probably because he resembles me so much. But I'm still not sure. I have to see him!  
  
He knew he couldn't. Biologically, Daniel was his son. Also the connection between them was of a father and son, but Daniel belonged to Hermione, and he had to do what she told him to.  
  
Thinking about it, Draco did not understand. Why hadn't Hermione told him she was pregnant? How come he had never heard about it? He missed ten years of his son's life, and he could never get them back.  
  
He needed to talk to Hermione, ask her why, beg her to let him see his son. But above all, he had to ask her if it was true, because he still wasn't one hundred per cent sure. It made sense – but he had to know for sure.  
  
There was only one problem. He didn't know where Hermione lived.  
  
He knew where she had lived ten years before, when he had gone to America, but did she still live at the same apartment? Has she never left it?  
  
He would have asked Harry or Ron, but he knew they wouldn't answer him – they all got instructions from Hermione. Therefore, he decided he would go to her old apartment, just to make sure, and if he didn't find her there, he would find other ways.  
  
However, getting out of the house wasn't so easy as he had thought. The minute he put his hand on the front door's knob, Christine tugged his arm:  
  
"Where are you going, Draco? You promised we'd spend this evening together!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Christine, but I really have to go."  
  
"But you do it all the time! You don't keep your promises. We're going to be married, and you have to be liable if you want me to trust you," Christine said in her squeaky voice, and Draco now noticed it was driving him crazy. "Where are you going?" she insisted.  
  
"I have an important meeting at work," Draco lied. "It's really urgent and secret, that's why it's in the evening, when nobody's in the bank but the goblins. I have to go now, Chris, see you later." And before she could protest, he kissed her cheek and Disapparated.

----  
  
Hermione heard a knock on the door. It was eight o'clock in the evening. Daniel was at Harry and Ginny's, and she had just returned home. When she heard the knock, she was sure it was Daniel, so she opened it quickly.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy. She stood there, staring at him with her eyes wide open. One look at his face let her know he had come for a reason. She wasn't sure she wanted to know that reason.  
  
"Can we talk?" was the first thing he said.  
  
She swallowed hard and tried to be stern, but couldn't. "What is it?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
She shrugged and moved aside, letting him in.  
  
Draco walked in and looked around him. "I can't believe it," he murmured. "I remember this place so well. Where's Daniel, by the way?"  
  
"He's at Harry and Ginny's, but don't you dare go over there."  
  
Draco turned around. "Don't worry, I won't," he said quietly. "I'm here to talk to you, not to see Daniel, although I wish I could. But I understand we will have to talk first."  
  
He sat down on the couch and looked at her, expecting her to sit as well. She sat on the armchair and folded her arms, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Is Daniel my son?"  
  
Hermione's face lit up. She felt her face go red, and knew he realized the answer on his own. Oh, how she wanted to lie! But there was no point in hiding it anymore. It was time.  
  
"Yes," she admitted quietly.  
  
Draco leaned back and gazed at her for about a minute. When she relaxed a little, she thought she could see tears in his eyes. "How did it happen?" he asked. "We always used condoms and protective charms..."  
  
"I don't know," she answered and shrugged helplessly. "It just happened. Condoms are only safe like ninty-seven per cent of the time, and protective charms may not work if you put them when you're already aroused."  
  
"Why haven't you ever told me, Hermione?" Draco asked with pain in his eyes. "Ten years... it must have been so hard for you! Raising a baby all by yourself... and you have your job... Why didn't you tell me? Did you really think I would still go if I knew?"  
  
"I guess I knew you wouldn't," Hermione said, "and that's why I didn't tell you. You see, you were so happy about going to America, about the chance you got, you kept saying you would never get such an opportunity again... I just couldn't take it away from you."  
  
"How can you compare a job opportunity to a baby?" Draco asked, looking hurt. "You didn't take away my opportunity – you took away my baby. Didn't you think I had the right to know? He's my son too!"  
  
Hermione stared at him.  
  
"I didn't think you would see it this way," she admitted.  
  
"And now that I finally found him – you took him away from me again," Draco blamed her. "Why? What have I ever done to hurt you? You couldn't have been that mad about me going to America! You knew I wanted you to come, you knew how much I loved you. You said you understood me. Why did you do this to me, Hermione? Why?"  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes. Strong, guilty feelings flooded her. Thinking it the way Draco presented the situation, she really couldn't understand herself: why had she done this?  
  
"I don't know what to say," she finally whispered. "I'm so sorry, Draco. You're absolutely right."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"However," Draco finally said, "I want you to know that I really appreciate what you did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, raising this boy all by yourself for ten years, and making him the wonderful boy he is now. Well done. You did a great job."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly. "Thanks."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"So, who's going to tell him?" Draco asked.  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
"Tell Daniel the truth. Don't you think it's time he knew I'm his father?"  
  
"Well... yeah. I guess it's time. I think I should tell him," Hermione said. "If you tell him, he'll be really angry with me for not telling. Is it okay?"  
  
"Yes, but please, tell him tonight. Okay? I can't wait any longer. I have to see him, talk to him, hear him call me 'Dad'. Do you realize how much I love him?"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "Don't worry. I'll tell him. I promise."

----  
  
**A/N:** Well, I know nothing has happened between Draco and Hermione yet, but you have to understand they must settle this Daniel issue between them before they can even think about their own relationship. Thanks for all the reviews – please keep reviewing!  
  
**Love  
  
Roni. **


	10. Chapter Nine: Break The Silence

**Against All Odds  
  
Chapter Nine – Break The Silence**  
  
Oh, Draco, if only you knew what a difficult mission you gave me! Breaking a silence of ten years is one of the hardest things in the world. Telling your son who his father is, after refusing to do so when he asked you to, is even harder.  
  
Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. It was already 10 P.M., and it was a school night – Daniel would have to go to bed soon, and she hadn't even started telling him.  
  
Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow, she told herself. For a moment, it was a relieving idea, but then she pulled herself together: I have promised to do it tonight, she thought. I cannot back down now.  
  
Daniel was reading a book on the couch. Hermione looked at him and her heart sank. She was about to make him hate her, for the rest of their lives, like Draco had been angry with her. And the worst thing was, she knew she deserved it.  
  
"Daniel," Hermione said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, Mom?" Daniel raised his eyes from the book.  
  
Hermione went over slowly and sat in front of him. She examined his face to see how tired he was. He didn't look exhausted. A little tired, perhaps.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. It was time.  
  
"Daniel, sweetheart..." she began, "do you remember what you asked me five years ago?"  
  
Daniel looked at her with his big, blue eyes and didn't answer.  
  
"About... about your father," Hermione said.  
  
Daniel's heart immediately started thumping so hard, he was afraid it might burst out from his chest. He knew what was going on. His mother was about to tell him. She was about to tell him something really important, the thing he had been longing to know for so many years. She was about to tell him... it was happening here, right now.  
  
"Daniel... five years ago I told you not to ask me about your father, ever again. I know how hard it must have been for you. It's not easy to grow up without a father, because having a dad is one of the main things in every child's life. And yet, you never asked me again. I know it wasn't because you weren't curious to know, but because I had asked you not to, and you saw it was hard for me. You were so thoughtful, Daniel," his mother's eyes filled with tears. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you for that."  
  
Daniel smiled weakly. His heart was still thumping like crazy.  
  
"But it's time now," his mother said and closed her eyes for a moment, gaining strength. "It's time for me to tell you the truth about how you were born, and who is your dad."  
  
"Why now?" Daniel asked. "Why is it time now? Why wasn't it the time five years ago?"  
  
"You were too young," his mother answered, "but I will explain everything in a few minutes."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Twelve years ago, I was sixteen," Hermione began. "I was in Hogwarts, and my best friends were, as you already know, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. At the end of our 6th year, Voldemort was killed by Harry. You've heard the story – we have told it to you and the other kids a lot of times.  
  
"What we didn't tell you, was that since the beginning of our first year, there was one boy we hated more than anyone else in Hogwarts. He was a Slytherin, and was used to make fun of Harry, Ron and me. His father was a Death-Eater, and we were sure this boy was going to be a Death-Eater one day as well, because he was definitely mean enough.  
  
"People change, however. They really change, though it took us time to believe it. And though it was hard to believe, after Voldemort had been killed, and the boy's father had been killed as well, this boy changed. A lot. I was Head Girl at my 7th year, and he was Head Boy. We shared a dormitory, and I realized he really was a different person. We fell in love."  
  
Hermione was smiling now, drowning in memories. "I was happier than I had ever been before in my life," she went on. "I loved this boy – this guy, actually – so much, and he loved me too. We had so much in common, more than I had ever imagined I could have with someone. We spent hours and hours just talking and laughing. We were never tired from each other's company. You're only ten, Daniel, but one day you'll understand – there is nothing more beautiful than first love. Its magic power is stronger than any power you can do with a wand.  
  
"After we had graduated from Hogwarts, I started working in St. Mungo's. The guy started working, too. Then I got pregnant. I was very young and scared. I was going to tell the guy, I really meant to tell him. But that night, the same night I found out I was pregnant – he told me he had been offered a very good job abroad. And he was going there. Forever."  
  
Hermione stopped for a beat and studied Daniel's face, trying to see if he was beginning to realize. He wasn't. She went on:  
  
"I was shocked, and broken, and upset. I wanted to cry, I didn't know what to do. I loved him more than anything, and I was about to have his child, and he was going to leave me and never return. He begged me to come with him, but I couldn't leave England – my job, my friends, my family, everything was here."  
  
"So you never told him?" Daniel asked quietly.  
  
"Never," Hermione said in a quivering voice. "I don't know why I did this. I guess I should have told him. After all, he was going to be a father, and the baby was going to be his just as it was going to be mine. But I didn't tell him. At the time, I thought it was because he was happy about this job, that I couldn't take it away from him. Today I realize, I was probably too scared. Everything was happening so fast. And I was so hurt that he was leaving me like this, that I couldn't tell him.  
  
"I decided I would have this baby and raise it on my own. I was scared, but in a good way, because I knew I was doing the right thing."  
  
"And this is how I was born?" Daniel asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yes, honey," Hermione said, sat next to him and hugged him tightly. "This is how you were born, my darling." She kissed the top of his head. "You were the cutest little baby ever. I was so happy with you. Every day with you was like a celebration..."  
  
"Mom," Daniel said, still in that low voice, "please tell me more about my dad."  
  
"Yes," Hermione sighed, "you're right, of course. Well, I decided I didn't want you or the father to know anout each other. Never. And so, I made everyone swear to secrecy. Your grandparents, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna – everyone swore they would never tell you anything. Nor will they tell the father, in case he ever returns.  
  
"My plan seemed to work very well, until... until very recently. Your dad is back now. And he found out about you. Since he is a clever man, he figured out the truth. Now he demads – and he's absolutely right – that you'll know the truth as well."  
  
Daniel raised his eyes again.  
  
"Do you understand now, Daniel?" his mother asked in a very soft voice. "Can you guess who your father is?"  
  
Daniel swallowed hard. "I think I might. But please, tell me, Mum. I want to hear it from you."  
  
"Yes, dear," his mother said, nodding. She then gave a small smile, and her voice was still quivering and shaking when she said, almost in a whisper: "It's Draco Malfoy."  
  
Daniel stared at her.  
  
Hermione waited for his reaction, but when he didn't react, she went on softly: "I know you must be shocked and angry – when I didn't tell Draco about my pregnancy, I took away your chance to be a normal boy, and forced you to grow up without a father. But believe me, sweetheart, I never meant to hurt you. I was almost a child myself, and I was brokenhearted."  
  
"Mom," Daniel said, and his voice changed, "can I think about it alone for a few minutes?"  
  
Hermione gazed at him. "Sure, honey, but I can't leave you like that... I have to know if you're all right."  
  
"I'm fine, Mom," Daniel said quickly. "Don't worry. I'll be okay."  
  
Hermione she nodded, her eyes welling, and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, Daniel. Good night." Then she went to her bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Daniel stayed alone in the dark living room, staring straight forward, thinking...  
  
He had been longing for a father all his life. Sometimes, when he lay in bed, unable to fall asleep, he was wondering what his father was doing now, and asking himself: why, why doesn't he ever come to see me? Doesn't he care he has a son? A boy who thinks about him and misses him and aches his absence?  
  
But now he understood everything... His father did care. He had simply never known he had a son. He had known nothing, because his mother hadn't told him, and he had no way to find out.  
  
Daniel went to his room, turned the light on and turned to look at himself in the mirror. He had done that for so many times in the past, wondering who he resembled, where he had gotten his blond hair and blue eyes... Now he knew. He resembled his father. His father, Draco Malfoy.  
  
And as he thought that, he closed his eyes and tears of happiness slid down his face... He had a father, and the most wonderful father one could ask for. This father was right here, in England, in London, and he loved him and cared about him and wanted to hear him call him 'Dad'... Everything he had ever been dreaming about had now come true, in this man, Draco Malfoy, who was his dad.

----  
  
A/N: I know it was short, and I'm so sorry for lack of updates, but today was my history final and now I have much more free time! So I promise, I'll update much more often from now on. Promise! :-D And next chapter will be longer, too! Enjoy and please review!  
  
Love  
  
Roni Black.


	11. Chapter Ten: One Day With My Dad

**A/N:** The reason I haven't updated until today was because I found it hard to write. I know what's going to happen, but I can't decide exactly how... I'm so perfectionist – can't settle for just writing, it has to be really good and convincing. I do my best for the characters not to be OOC... Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't, and it takes time, you see.  
  
So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

----  
  
**Against All Odds  
  
Chapter Ten**  
  
The next morning, Daniel woke up with a plan. "Mom," he began as he walked into the kitchen. "Listen, I thought that today I'd..." Then he stopped as he saw his mother.  
  
Hermione was sitting near the table, staring staright forward, with tears in her eyes. As Daniel walked in, she raised her head and looked at him, almost in fear.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" Daniel asked worriedly.  
  
Hermione didn't answer at once. She swallowed hard before saying: "I didn't sleep all night."  
  
"Why?" Daniel asked. He had had a great sleep that night...  
  
"I was so worried," Hermione answered. "I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if you were alright..." She hugged him. "Are you okay, Daniel?"  
  
"I'm okay, Mom," Daniel said, and meant it.  
  
Hermione pulled back. "You're not angry with me?" she whispered. "For not telling you about your father?"  
  
"No," Daniel replied truthfully. "I understand you. I'm just glad I know the truth now."  
  
"Daniel, I'm so glad you're such a good boy," his mother sighed and hugged him again. "I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking I might've not told you the right way..."  
  
"Mom, I'm fine, please don't worry," Daniel said. "I like Mr. Malfoy a lot, and I'm happy that he's my dad. I'm really glad that I finally found my dad. And I wanted to ask you something... Can I skip school today and go to meet him?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, alarmed. "You can't miss school! You'll meet him in the evening, instead of staying with Ginny, you'll stay with him, I promise."  
  
"But Mom, I can't wait," Daniel begged. "I've been waiting all night. I have to see him. I have to tell him I know. Please? You don't know how I feel – I want, for the first time in my life, to call him 'Dad' and hear him call me 'son', and I can't wait."  
  
Hermione gazed at him. Then she sighed. "He's working now," she said, trying to find a way out of it.  
  
"He'll find a way to get out and see me. I know he will," Daniel answered confidently. "Please, Mom!"  
  
"All right," Hermione said after a long pause. "I'm going to get dressed now. Send him an owl, if you're so sure, and you can meet him."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Daniel said, hugging his mother and kissing her on the cheek, "you're the best."

----  
  
It wasn't easy for Draco to skip a day at work, 'But who cares?' he thought. Daniel knew the truth now. He had to see him; had to make sure everything was all right between them.  
  
Draco asked someone at work to cover for him for the day, and went immediately to Hermione and Daniel's. Christine tried to stop him ("Where are you going? You promised we'd spend a day together, you know!"), but Draco didn't even bother to answer before Apparating. He promised himself to make it up to her some other time – but now he really couldn't care less...  
  
The door was opened. Daniel was standing in front of him, his blue eyes wide and sparkling, his blond hair messy; he was panting and gazing at him as if he were a miracle.  
  
They stared at each other for about five seconds, before Daniel ran forward; and Draco opened his arms and hugged him tightly, pulling him closer as his eyes started to well up.  
  
"You're here," Daniel whispered in his ear, hugging him back.  
  
"Yes," said Draco, pulling away a little so he could look at his face. He smiled: "I couldn't wait any longer. Ever since I found out the truth, I've been waiting for this moment."  
  
"I've been waiting for my whole life," Daniel confessed. "I've always dreamed about it. How my real dad would come here and hug me like this and say he loved me."  
  
Draco looked at him elated.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked.  
  
"You called me 'Dad'," Draco drawled. "I've wanted so much to hear it."  
  
"I'll always call you Dad from now on," Daniel promised. "Let's go in, okay?"  
  
They held hands and walked inside. Daniel felt as if every part of his body was floating from happiness. He led Draco to the living room and sat down beside him.  
  
"So, son, how come you're home today?" Draco asked.  
  
"Mom let me skip it today to see you. I'm not staying there today anyway," Daniel explained. "Next year I'm going to Hogwarts, and what I know from Muggle school won't really help me."  
  
"Don't say that, Dan," Draco said, "you never know. You don't know who you'll work with in the future; you might work in a job that requires some knowledge about Muggles. You know, even I, who work in the wizard's bank, sometimes need to know some stuff. Unfortunately, my parents never sent me to any school except for Hogwarts. Of course, had they sent me, I would've probably not been so happy. In the long run, I think it would've done me good. You'll see one day."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Daniel answered.  
  
Draco smiled at him and held his hand again; sheer happiness washed over him, and for the first time in his life, he realized what was the feeling of fatherhood.

----  
  
Hermione walked in that evening to find Draco and Daniel sitting and playing Exploding Snap.  
  
"Hey, Mom," said Daniel, raising his eyes from the game. "Look, I'm kicking Dad's butt!"  
  
"He sure is polite," Draco said and grinned, "but he's right, he is winning."  
  
"I seem to remember you were the school champion in Exploding Snap, weren't you, Draco?" Hermione commented, hanging her cloak.  
  
"Yes, but I've lost the spirit since then," Draco replied. "Daniel's beating me with no effort whatsoever." He looked proud.  
  
Hermione sat down and watched. Daniel was really good – she assumed he had been playing a lot with Ryan. Draco was okay, for someone who hadn't been playing for over ten years.  
  
Hermione realized and her heart constricted in her chest. Daniel looked happy. She didn't remember ever seeing him that happy before. Tears started to form in her eyes – she was so glad to see him like that, as if his life were finally complete.  
  
Daniel's eyes moved from his father to his mother. He was happy, indeed, but something was still missing... And as he thought, Draco's voice echoed in his ears: "...she's my fiancee... we're getting married in about six months."  
  
Then he knew. In his classmates' families, the mothers and fathers were married and lived together. Not all of them, of course – there were some children whose parents were divorced, but Daniel didn't think that was the case. His own parents had never gotten divorced – because they had also never gotten married. Daniel knew what divorce meant – it was about two married people who didn't love each other anymore and didn't want to be married. But that was not the case of his parents. His father had left his mother not because he stopped loving her, but because he had gotten a job in America. He had not wanted to leave her – he had begged her to come with him and she refused, because she did not want to leave England.  
  
So they hadn't broken up because they had stopped loving each other. They had broken up because of technical reasons. And if so – if so –  
  
Daniel's hoped rose inside him, but he immediately remembered his father was now engaged to another woman and was soon to get married to her. There was no way he still loved his mother. Or was there?  
  
He raised his eyes and looked again from one parents to another. They were talking and laughing.  
  
There's no point, Daniel thought. I'm too young to know if two people love each other, unless they're kissing or something.  
  
But still, a small voice inside him insisted. The way his mom was looking at his dad – wasn't it the way you look at someone you love? Daniel didn't know. He guessed the only way to find out was to ask one of them about this, but the only question was – would they tell him the truth?

----  
  
He had to ask. Later that evening, when Draco finally said goodbye and Disapparated, Daniel turned to his mother. "Mom, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, sweetheart," she replied.  
  
"When you and Dad broke up," Daniel began, "did you still love him?"  
  
His mother gazed at him for a moment before answering. "Yes," she answered in a low voice. "I loved your dad very much, and I suffered because of him for a long time afterwards."  
  
"And did he love you too?"  
  
"Yes. He told me that he hadn't gone out with any woman until four years later. You know, Daniel, I think it was easier for me to overcome, because I had something else to distract me – you, my new baby. But your dad had nobody in America. He didn't know anyone and he had nothing to distract him, so I think he suffered more than I did."  
  
"But he went out with women," Daniel claimed. "You've never gone out with anyone after he left. Right?"  
  
"Right," Hermione answered heavily. "I was afraid to. I'd read a lot of stories about women who had a child, and after the father had died or left, they fell in love with someone else, who became the child's father. I didn't want that to happen to you. I thought you had only one father, and since he was gone, it was better not to replace him."  
  
"But why?" Daniel asked. "I mean, you would have probably been happier if you had tried dating someone, wouldn't you? Haven't you been lonely?"  
  
"I could have never been lonely with you around, honey," Hermione responded and hugged him lovingly.  
  
"But I don't understand," Daniel insisted. "A son is one thing, and a man whom you're dating is something completely different. Haven't you ever wanted to date?"  
  
"Well, I sometimes did. But I've already told you why I didn't."  
  
"Mom," Daniel said, looking straight into Hermione's eyes, "do you still love Dad?"  
  
Hermione stared for a moment with her mouth slightly open. Then she pulled herself together and said with a slight smile: "Does it really matter?"  
  
"It does to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think you know why."  
  
This child is behaving like a grown-up, Hermione thought desperately.  
  
"Daniel," she finally said, "I think that's been enough questions for one day."  
  
"But, Mom – "  
  
"Daniel, I'm serious, I don't want to talk about it. Now go brush your teeth, it's almost 11 o'clock. It's past your bedtimes." She kissed him on the top of the head and left the room quickly.  
  
Daniel stayed on the couch and thought... When someone says he 'does not want to talk about it', doesn't it obviously mean 'yes'?...

----  
  
**A/N:** By the way, when Hermione tells Daniel why she has never dated anyone after Draco left, don't take it as if I agree with what she says or anything. I honestly think women should NOT do what Hermione did, and if the father is gone, they can definitely go out and even get married, and there's nothing wrong about it. Please review!


	12. Chapter Eleven: As Love Awakens

**Against All Odds  
  
Chapter Eleven**  
  
The next day, Draco came again. Ginny was the one to welcome him this time and apologize for the way she, Harry, Ron and Luna had treated him when he had come back.  
  
"It's all right," Draco said before she finished. "Really, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault; you only did what Hermione had told you to."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
Daniel came out of his room. "Dad!" he cried, ran towards Draco and hugged him.  
  
"Hi, son," Draco said, grinning. "How was school today?"  
  
"It was okay," Daniel answered as they both sat down on the couch. "The teacher was kind of angry with me for not coming to school yesterday. But then Joey Turner – he's in my class – started hitting another boy, so she forgot all about me."  
  
"You were lucky there, mate," Draco grinned. "I remember one time at Hogwarts – I was late for Potions and old Professor Snape didn't do anything to me. I'd always been his favorite. Of course, the following day I was late for Transfiguration with McGonagall, and she gave me a detention."  
  
Daniel laughed. Just then, Hermione walked in.  
  
"Hi everyone," she said and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Mom," Daniel called from the couch. Draco nodded and smiled, and the two of them continued to talk.  
  
"He looks so happy," Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear.  
  
"Yes," Ginny nodded. "He finally looks like a normal, happy child. I'm glad you let him meet Draco again, Hermione. Best decision ever."  
  
Hermione watched Draco and Daniel and grinned. The two of them looked happy and content, and she was starting to feel happy about it as well. Her son had finally found his father.  
  
"You know, he also needs something else," Ginny went on.  
  
"What does he need?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You know."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ginny shrugged and fell silent. Hermione turned around and kept watching at Draco and Daniel. They had started playing Exploding Snap again. Draco had apparently just told something extremely funny, because Daniel was rolling with laughter.  
  
Suddenly she heard Ginny whispering in her ear: "When will you finally admit it, Hermione?"  
  
"Admit what?" she wondered.  
  
"Admit that you love him," Ginny answered. "It's so obvious now! You can't hide the truth. Not from me."  
  
Hermione felt her face go red and flushed with embarrassment. "Shhh!!!" she whispered angrily, caught Ginny's wrist and dragged her to the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" she demanded as soon as the door was closed.  
  
"It's not that difficult to get it," Ginny snorted. "Every blind man can see you can't take your eyes off of him when he's around. Come on, you're so hot for him!"  
  
"I am not!" Hermione insisted. "He's the father of my child, I'm supposed to be looking at him, to see how he treats Daniel."  
  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous. He takes care of Daniel perfectly well, and you know it. You're looking at him because you find him HOT!" Ginny teased her.  
  
"I do not find him HOT," Hermione sneered. "And just to remind you – he's engaged. In a few months, he'll be married. I'm not stupid enough to be in love with an engaged man."  
  
"But you are."  
  
Hermione sighed loudly. "Ginny, for the last time, I am not in love with Draco. My love for him has faded eleven years ago, when he left me and went to America."  
  
"Then why haven't you gone out on dates ever since? Eh?"  
  
Hermione fell silent. She was suddenly strongly reminded of Daniel – how, just an evening before, he had looked at her with his big, innocent blue eyes and asked: "...you would have probably been happier if you had tried dating someone, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I didn't want Draco to be replaced by another man," she told Ginny. "I thought Daniel had only one father, who was Draco, and I didn't want someone else to take this place."  
  
"You didn't want Draco to be replaced by another man," Ginny repeated slowly. "You didn't want someone else to take his place..."  
  
Suddenly Hermione realized how Ginny had understood that, and her face flushed again.  
  
"Not in my heart!" she protested. "I didn't mean in my heart! I meant in Daniel's life, not in mine!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. And again, Hermione remembered Daniel's question: "Mom, do you still love Dad?"  
  
Hermione hadn't answered that question, because even now, she wasn't sure what the answer was. Obviously, she did NOT love Draco anymore. It had been eleven years since he left her. How can you love someone who's not even around for eleven years?!  
  
When Draco was abroad, Hermione was sure she didn't love him anymore. The thought of him caused her pain, but the pain softened during the years. However, now that he was back, her confidence was gone again... Had she fallen in love with him all over again? Or had she been in love with him for all these years and simply didn't know it? And worst of all: what would she do now? He was engaged, in love with someone else. She had no chance.  
  
Hermione raised tearful eyes to Ginny, who nodded at her. "I know," she whispered. "You don't have to tell me."  
  
"It was not supposed to happen!" Hermione wailed and threw herself in Ginny's arms.  
  
"But it was meant to be," said Ginny softly. "You two were supposed to be together and have Daniel together. It was just this damn job in America that ruined everything. And now he's got that stupid blonde who's dazzling him, and he can't see the truth."  
  
"And what is the truth?"  
  
"The truth is, you two were just made for each other," Ginny declared. "And one day, Draco will realize it too. I just hope, for you and for Daniel, that this day will come soon."

----  
  
"Hermione, can I come tomorrow, too?" Draco asked after Daniel had fallen asleep on the couch, and Hermione had got up to walk him to the door.  
  
"But tomorrow Daniel's going to a birthday party, didn't he tell you?" Hermione said. "It's a new friend he has, they just started talking yesterday and hit it off, so Daniel was invited to this party."  
  
"I know, he did tell me," Draco answered. "It's great that he's got a friend in class. I'm really happy for him. But I still want to come."  
  
"Oh?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What for?"  
  
"To talk to you, actually," Draco answered. "You know, about Daniel. I want to keep in touch with him as much as I can, and I won't be able to come here every day, so maybe we can work something out."  
  
"All right," Hermione agreed. "I'll be home at six P.M. tomorrow. You can come around seven, and we'll have dinner."

----  
  
Draco came at exactly 7:00 P.M. Hermione had already made dinner, and they both sat together to eat.  
  
"Well, first of all," Draco began, "for all these years, you have raised Daniel on your own. Not only have you educated him, but you have also supported him financially without any help from outside. I know that's the reason you have to work so many hours a day. Now, listen. He's my son, too. I've already missed the first ten years of his life, and nothing could ever give them back to me. Please, let me support the two of you. I'll give you a certain amount of money each month, from my own salary. That way, Daniel will have more of you in his life. You won't have to work that much."  
  
Hermione gazed at him. At first, the suggestion hurt her pride a little – she had supported Daniel for ten years, she was definitely able to keep on like this! But when she looked into Draco's pleading eyes, she was touched.  
  
"Thank you, Draco," she replied and smiled. "It will be great."  
  
Draco grinned. "Anyway, there was another thing I wanted to ask," he said. "Look, I won't be able to come here every evening. I have some work to do at home as well, and I have a fiancee – "Hermione's lip curled, but Draco didn't notice, and went on – "I have a fiancee to whom I haven't been paying enough attention for a long time. Actually, ever since I found out about Daniel, I've been neglecting her, and she doesn't stop complaining. That's another reason. So, I wanted to ask for your permission: can Daniel stay at my place every other weekend?"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. The thought of Daniel leaving the house every other weekend and going to Draco's, leaving her all alone for two whole days, frightened her.  
  
"But – but – "she mumbled, "then I'd stay alone in here."  
  
Draco's expression changed. "You're right, I haven't thought about it," he agreed. "So all right, not for the entire weekend. But how about just Saturday? I'll come a few times during the weekdays, but on Saturday I really want him to come to my place. That way he can get to know Christine as well. Please?"  
  
"...okay," Hermione agreed reluctantly. She realized Draco was right, but a whole day?...  
  
Just then, an owl flew in threw the open window, dropped an envelope on Hermione's head and fleed. Hermione opened the envelope, read the letter and jumped to her feet.  
  
"What's the matter?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, it was an urgent owl from St. Mungo's. They need me there now," Hermione answered while putting on her cloak.  
  
"Oh no, how long will it take?" Draco asked worriedly.  
  
"I expect not more than an hour," Hermione replied. "Will you wait here in case Daniel returns? And we haven't finished our talk. I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye!" and she Disapparated.  
  
Draco was left alone, gazing into space. For a minute, he just stared. Then he sighed and finished dinner by himself.  
  
Maybe I'll practise Exploding Snap, he thought after he had finished, but he really didn't feel like playing without Daniel. As he looked around, he realized how empty and depressing the apartment looked without Hermione and Daniel in it.  
  
It looks just like it used to be eleven years ago, Draco thought and got up from his chair. Then he took a walk around the kitchen and the living room. They looked just the same, except for a new armchair Hermione had bought, and some new pillows on the couch. One of them seemed to be home-made by a little child, and Draco guessed Daniel had probably made in the kindergarten, or maybe in art classes at school.  
  
Draco took a look at the bathroom, which had also stayed the same, and then his eyes fell on Hermione's bedroom door.  
  
You should not go in there, he told himself sternly. This is a woman's room, she doesn't want you in there, you're not her boyfriend anymore.  
  
Then he changed his mind. I'll just take a look to see if anything's changed, he told himself. No harm can come from one quick glance. And she'll never know.  
  
Don't do it, Draco, he warned himself as his hand pressed the doorknob. Don't do it... don't!!  
  
But the door had already been opened and Draco was inside, looking around him with wide-open eyes. Nothing had changed here as well.  
  
His eyes fell on the bed. It was still the very same double bed, in which he himself had been sleeping so many times. In fact – he realized – this is probably the place in which Daniel had been created...  
  
Draco sat on the edge of the bed. The drawers hadn't changed as well, he realized. While thinking, he pulled the top drawer out and pushed it back in, just for fun, not looking inside. Then he pulled out and pushed in the middle one. Then he moved to the bottom drawer, but he pulled it too hard, and it fell out.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed. Luckily, the stuff inside the drawer hadn't fallen out as well. He lifted it and started to push it back into its place, but then he stopped abruptly.  
  
His eyes were fixed on something inside the drawer. With trembling fingers, he reached out and took it in his hand.  
  
It was a small jewelry box, dark-blue with golden lines. There was something really, really familiar about it... but no. It couldn't be what he was thinking. She couldn't have been keeping it for all these years...  
  
He opened the box with his trembling hands, and there inside was a shiny diamond bracelet. The same bracelet he had given Hermione eleven years ago, the day before he got that job offer in America.  
  
"Wow," he murmured and lifted it with his fingers. Why on earth had she been keeping it? Maybe as a souvenir? But she had been so angry with him for leaving, why would she want a souvenir?  
  
Not unless...  
  
Well, maybe she had just left it here and forgotten all about it. But it wasn't like Hermione.  
  
_But now I have a fiancee,_ Draco thought desperately. _She can't keep it! My ex-girlfriend can't keep a jewel I gave her once. What will Christine say if she ever sees her wearing it?  
_  
_Should I tell her to throw it away?_  
  
But then he realized, he did not want her to thro it away. He wanted her to keep it, to... remember him...  
  
Why? Why on earth should she remember him? She did not love him anymore. Or did she? He didn't know, but all he knew was that he wanted her to...  
  
_No! NO! I can't do that!_ Draco protested voicelessly. _I love Christine now. I'm going to marry Christine, not Hermione, so it means Hermione can't love me and I can't love her!  
_  
_But I do,_ he thought. Struggling with that horrible understanding, it suddenly didn't seem so horrible anymore...

----  
  
A/N: Gotta finish now, sorry, I could and would go on and on, but it's late and I've got school tomorrow. But don't worry, I'm starting my summer vacation in a few days. Review please!  
  
Love  
  
Roni.


	13. Chapter Twelve: There's So Much I Need T...

**Against All Odds  
  
Chapter Twelve – There's So Much I Need To Say To You**  
  
Draco knew Daniel was waiting for him, but he didn't come the following evening. Christine had been terribly offended of all the times he had left her without explanations and hadn't kept his promises, and he had to make it up to her.  
  
"Do you think," she shouted at him, her blue eyes full of tears, "that I can go on living like that? You and I are going to be married. You will be my husband! I have to trust you and I can't do that if you keep breaking all your promises!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his eyes fixed on the carpet.  
  
"Well, 'sorry' is not good enough!" Christine shrieked, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Draco came closer and took her hands in his. "Christine, I know it's not good enough at the moment. But I promise, it will never happen again. I'm really sorry. I love you, and I'll do everything I can to make it up to you. How about we go out for a romantic dinner tonight, just you and me?"  
  
Christine gazed at him for a moment; then she smiled through her tears, looking appeased. "All right," she answered quietly.  
  
Draco was relieved and kissed her softly on the lips. While kissing her, a warm feeling washed over him; and he suddenly recalled...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"I love you," Draco said, looking deeply into her warm, loving, chocolate- brown eyes. She was clinging onto him, her arms around his neck, while his arms were on the small of her back.  
  
"I can't blame you," she replied, mischievous glittering in her eyes, and Draco leaned in and pressed his lips hard against hers. There was something heavenly about the kiss – it sent them both floating on cloud nine. It was passionate and intense, yet so loving and warm.  
  
They both pulled away slowly together, opening their eyes and searching for the other's. Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione's face. She was grinning at him, and he grinned back as he leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
It was Hermione. It was Hermione.  
  
Draco was kissing Hermione. It was Hermione whose hands were cupping his face, whose fingers were in his hair; it was Hermione whose body was pressed against his, and it was Hermione who was kissing him back now. It was Hermione.  
  
He heard her moan into the kiss. It made him smile for a moment, then the world of dreams faded away and Draco was thrown back at the hard ground of reality.  
  
It was _not_ Hermione.  
  
He was _not_ kissing Hermione. It was someone else. Oh God! As soon as he realized that, Draco opened his eyes and pulled away abruptly. It was Christine.  
  
_Yuck!_  
  
Suddenly he felt so sick of himself. Why had he kissed that woman? She was smiling at him now, and her smile was so different than Hermione's. He couldn't stand it. He got to his feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Christine asked in that sweet voice of hers. Draco could hardly stand that voice. She was driving him crazy.  
  
Suddenly, he had a wild idea. He could get rid of her. It was easy, actually. He hadn't told her about Daniel. He could tell her now, and she would go nuts and leave him forever, and he would never have to see her face again!

----  
  
"You've got a son?" Christine gasped.  
  
"I know, I was shocked, too," Draco said. He had told her the whole story, and tried to make it sound as if he were sorry for not telling her before. "But now I'm happy," he added, "and I'm keeping in touch with my son."  
  
"Oh," said Christine, "well, I understand."  
  
Draco gazed at her. She was not supposed to understand... she was supposed to be mad at him! She was supposed to dump him!  
  
"I'm glad you do," he lied. "I've settled it with Hermione, by the way, and invited Daniel to stay here every other Saturday. I hope it's okay with you," he added sarcastically.  
  
Christine did not notice the sarcasm in his voice. "It's okay, Draco," she answered and nodded, "I totally understand. It's your son, you have to keep in touch with him."  
  
Draco was disappointed and desperate. Couldn't this woman take a hint? What else could he do to get rid of her?  
  
"I'm going now," he said, not recognizing his own voice.  
  
"Where?" Christine asked in surprise. "You said we'd have dinner together!"  
  
"Not tonight," Draco answered coldly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
  
"But where? Are you going to visit Daniel again? Can I come with you? I'm going to be his stepmother, I have to get to know him, you know."  
  
This idea made Draco only angrier. She was not going to be Daniel's stepmother, he thought furiously. Daniel only had one mother, and that was Hermione!  
  
He shook his head at Christine. "I'll ask them today if I can bring you next time. I don't know if they're ready for guests now."  
  
"So how come you can go?"  
  
Why did she have to be so obnoxious?! "Because I'm Daniel's father. I can visit him whenever I want, that's what Hermione said," he replied angrily, and before Christine could say another word, he left the house.  
  
At first, he didn't know what to do with himself. Would he go to visit Daniel, or would he just walk around and think what to do about Christine? After thinking for a bit, he chose the second option. He had told Hermione he wouldn't come every day, after all.  
  
So instead of going there, Draco started wandering around in the dark streets, going nowhere in particular. He bit his lip hard and forced himself to think... How had his feelings changed so quickly? Only yesterday, he had been so sure he loved Christine and wanted to marry her. Now, he couldn't even stand her presence next to him. Why? She hadn't changed, that was for sure – she had stayed the same superficial, squeaky woman he had once been so in love with. Or had he? Was it really love that he felt? Or had he been simply distracted by her beauty?  
  
Draco had had two serious girlfriends before Hermione: Pansy Parkinson and Julie Dobbs, both Slytherins, both completely different than Hermione, and both very much like Christine. Perhaps, after leaving Hermione, he tried so hard to forget about her, that subconciously he chose the girl who was least like her?  
  
It was no use, though. Now, he knew that even from distance, he continued to love Hermione. If only he had understood it sooner...! He would have never got engaged to Christine.  
  
The thought of Christine made him shudder. He didn't love her. He couldn't stand the thought of even touching her. Not after he had found out there was a chance, even a tiny little chance, that Hermione still had feelings for him.  
  
Draco stopped walking and saw that without thinking, his feet had carried him to Hermione and Daniel's apartment. He was standing next to their building. He shook his head and turned to leave.  
  
He kept on walking and went into a small garden. He saw someone sitting on a bench on the far end of the garden, but he ignored it, sat down on the closest bench and tried to think.  
  
Before he could even begin, he heard footsteps. He raised his eyes and noticed that the person on the other side of the garden was coming nearer. It was a woman, as he could see. She was slim and tall, with long, dark curls. Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
_No,_ he thought. _My imagination must be playing tricks on me. That can't be her...  
_  
But it was her. Hermione. Draco jumped to his feet and stared at her as if she were a miracle, a dream that had come true.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said. She didn't sound to surprised to see him. "Daniel has been waiting for you all evening... If you were here, why didn't you come up?"  
  
"I-I had to think," Draco stammered. "I needed to be alone and... figure out some stuff... you know..."  
  
"Oh?" Hermione said. "May I ask what?"  
  
"I'll tell you one day," Draco promised. "And what are you doing here?"  
  
"I went out to get some fresh air," Hermione replied. "I've had a tough day at work. I come here a lot when I want to take a walk by myself."  
  
"So, we both wanted to be alone..." Draco said at sat down, expecting her to leave.  
  
"...and now we're not alone anymore," Hermione finished, sat down next to him and accidently touched his hand. She felt him shudder and withdrew her hand quickly. "Sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay," Draco said softly and took her hand in his. He heard her breath quicken... And suddenly he felt a wave of feelings wash over him, and he couldn't control himself anymore. He didn't care about the consequences. He didn't stop to give the idea a thought... All he knew was that he was already leaning in. His hands cupped her face and pulled her closer, and he pressed his lips against hers, tasting her once again after eleven long, long years.

----  
  
**A/N:** Another cliffhanger!!! Well, if it helps, I promise to update as soon as I can. Stay tuned, and don't forget to leave a review! :-)  
  
Roni.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: So Many Reasons Why

**A/N:** Wow, I love reading your reviews!!! It's so great to know you love my story. Don't worry – I won't abandon it – I promise to update regularly. I have to, anyway, because on July 11th I'm going on a two-week camp and I won't be able to update... :-( I hope I'll finish the story until then, but if I don't – I promise to update just before I go there and immediately after I come back. And anyway, it's not a fun sort of camp. I go there for study. I have to do a project in biology next year, and if I go to this camp, I do it in the two weeks I'm there and I'm done with the project, don't have to do it next year. So I really want to go. So I hope you're okay with that... I'll do my best with the updates.  
  
**Emma L. Granger:** Love your nickname... and thanks for the long review, I actually like long reviews and enjoy reading them. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger – but it's kind of a trick to make you eager to read more! LOL! I'm being mean, I know.  
  
**Against All Odds  
  
Chapter Thirteen**  
  
Draco expected her to say something. Or smile. Or even repond to the kiss.  
  
But he certainly didn't expect her to push him off her. He hadn't even considered such a possibility – he was so caught up in his passion. So when she pushed him off, he was so surprised, he almost fell off the bench.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded shrilly.  
  
If only it had happened two days before, Draco would have probably apologized and backed off. But after everything that had happened the last twenty-four hours, he had no intentions of giving up. This woman was his only chance for happiness, and he was not going to let her go so easily.  
  
"Hermione," he said hoarsely, "I need to tell you something..."  
  
"No, no, don't," she begged, moving backwards on the bench, as far away as she could from him. "Don't say it, Draco."  
  
"I'm going to," Draco insisted and came closer. "I have to tell you now, Hermione. If I don't, I won't be able to live with myself. I'm going to say it. And you have to listen."  
  
"Fine," Hermione sighed, "say it."  
  
Draco looked at her with eyes full of emotions. "Hermione," he said hoarsely, "I was stupid not to see it right from the start. I've been hiding it from myself, lying to myself without even realizing it... Hermione, I have never stopped loving you."  
  
Hermione breathed sharply and didn't answer. Draco was encouraged and went on: "This whole fiancee-thing was just a cover to my true feelings for you, Hermione. Can you – can we – "  
  
"W-what?" Hermione stammered. "You mean – you and me – together again?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
Hermione gazed at him for a moment, then stood up. "No," she said quickly, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. No. It's too late. It's far, far too late now."  
  
"But, Hermione – "Draco stood up as well, looking desperate, "I told you, I'm sorry it took me so long. But I'm saying it now, I love you. Hermione, I can't live without you – please don't turn me down – I know you feel it too – "  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione insisted. "It's been eleven years, Draco! Eleven years! It's too late for you and me. But it's not too late for you. You'd better stay with your fiancee. You'll have everything: a lovely wife, a great son, a good job, and probably more children in the future..."  
  
"Hermione, no," Draco said, moving closer to her, "don't you understand? None of these is worth it, unless you're there with me. I've realized it: I don't love Christine. I have never loved her. I'm not going to stay with her for another day, I promise you. And I thank you a million for letting me keep in touch with Daniel, but you are the only one who makes my life complete... who makes me complete. Think about it... we were so good together. Do you remember?... Do you remember... Hermione?"  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
_They were cuddled together on the couch, with all their friends around them: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna. This was a kind of couples-night... Hermione embraced Draco, and he had his arm wrapped around her, kissing her hair.  
  
"I've been accepted to Auror Training," Harry said.  
  
"That's great! Congratulations!" they all cried.  
  
"When does it start?" Ginny asked, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"In October," Harry answered. "And guess what we'll start with – my favorite: Potions." He groaned, and everybody laughed.  
  
"Have you decided what you are going to do, Luna?" Draco asked.  
  
"My father wants me to take over the Quibbler," Luna answered, "so for now I'm the sub-editor. In a few years, he will retire and I'll be the editor."  
  
"What's the headline of the week?" Ron asked, looking amused.  
  
"Porlock's droppings that can turn your hair to bright-yellow if you put them on your hair, but can also cure you from very severe illnesses if you swallow them," Luna answered seriously.  
  
"That doesn't make much sense," Hermione commented.  
  
"Not everything has to make sense," Luna replied.  
  
Hermione would probably started to argue if Draco weren't hugging her at that moment... The proximity of him made her feel so warm, so calm, she simply didn't reply.  
_  
**END FLASHBACK  
**  
To feel that warmth again, the warmth that only Draco's proximity could give her... Hermione recalled all the times they had been so close to each other. And she could have it again. She wanted it so much.  
  
But no. Eleven years before, that man had broken her heart. How could she be sure he wouldn't do it again? And another thing: he was engaged. He was trying to cheat on his fiancee. Of course, he had promised to break up with her, but for the moment, it was cheating. She could not support this. What kind of man cheats on his fiancee?  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco," she repeated, not recognizing her own voice, "but it's too late. Eleven years have passed – you've had your chance with me, and you missed it. So you'd better stay with your fiancee, because I will never be yours again. Never."  
  
She turned to leave, but Draco caught her wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
Draco turned her around to face him. His eyes were so full of pain, she almost gave in... After all, she loved him, and she knew that. She loved him more than her own life. She didn't want to hurt him that bad...  
  
"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Draco asked, his voice trembling.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She was already crying softly, unable to control herself. Draco pulled her closer and hugged her; she clung onto him and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"If you're sure," Draco whispered in her ear, "I'll go now. But only if you can tell me that you're one hundred per cent sure it's the right thing to do."  
  
"I'm sure," Hermione whispered back, "because I can never trust you again. Your departure broke my heart eleven years ago – what if tomorrow they offer you a new job in France or in Brazil? You'll go there and it will start all over again!"  
  
"Hermione..." Draco caught her hands in his, "I will NEVER go again. EVER. I live here now. Everything I have is here. My friends – my son – you..."  
  
"Well, I was here eleven years ago as well, and so were your friends, and you still left," Hermione replied. "Fine, then Daniel wasn't. But what if they offer you a huge raise, how will I know you will not abandon me again?"  
  
"I will never do it again," Draco promised. "Not to you and not to Daniel. I can't live without you two anymore – you are the most important people to me in the world. Think how happy he'll be to see his parents together, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione knew he was right – Daniel wanted the two of them to be together more than anything else.  
  
But she was still afraid. Silently, with eyes full of tears, she shook her head no.

----  
  
"Have I done the right thing?" Hermione sobbed half an hour later. Luna and Ginny had come to her apartment, and Daniel had gone to spend the night at Ryan's.  
  
"I think you did," Luna said softly. "You don't know. If he did it to you once, who can promise you he won't do it again? Why take the risk? Moreover, if you two got together and it didn't work out, how could you do this to Daniel? He'll be heartbroken."  
  
But Ginny thought otherwise: "And what if it did work out? And what if it were really, really good? You can make Daniel's life completely different, and much better. Not to mention how happy you will be."  
  
"But what if he leaves again?" Luna claimed.  
  
"He promised not to," Ginny answered. "Don't you trust him, Hermione? If you trust him with your child, the most precious thing you have, why can't you trust him about that?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid to!" Hermione cried. "I was so hurt the last time he did this. I don't know if I can face this all over again, in case it happens!"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I don't understand this, Hermione!" she declared. He loves you, he wants to be with you, and you love him too, but when he offers you his heart – you turn him down just because he MIGHT leave the country again? I don't see any reason why they ask him to go abroad again. And even if they do – how do you know he'll accept the offer? Maybe he'll do everything he can to stay?"  
  
Hermione sighed deeply. "I'll think about it," she finally said, "and I'll let you two know soon."

----  
  
_I have to break up with her today. We cannot go on like this. She's driving me crazy. And I also promised Hermione. So what if she turned me down? I'll break up with Christine, and when I tell that to Hermione, maybe she'll reconsider._  
  
"Christine," Draco said in a voice he didn't recognize as his own, "I'm sorry, but this is over."  
  
"What's over?" Christine looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"This. Us. It's over. I'm sorry."  
  
Christine looked as if she weren't sure she had heard him correctly. "W- what?" she stammered.  
  
Draco tried to feel sorry for her. He knew this must be a hard shock for her – but he couldn't. "Again, I'm truly sorry," he repeated, "but I can't marry you. We have to cancel the wedding. It's not going to happen."  
  
"B-but why?" Christine asked, horrorstruck.  
  
Draco shook his head. "It's just... not what it used to be," he said, trying to be gentle. "I thought about it and realized that this is what I feel, and I cannot change it. It's over."  
  
Christine looked so helpless, that Draco started pitying her. "B-but you said you loved me," she stammered. "Yesterday! You said you loved me!"  
  
Draco did not answer.  
  
Christine got to her feet. "I can't believe it!" she cried, tears starting to roll down her face.  
  
"Look, Christine, I – "  
  
"Shut up!" she screamed. "You liar! You lied to me! How could you?!" sobbing hysterically, she ran to their bedroom.  
  
Draco felt bad. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to cause her that much sorrow. She didn't deserve it – there was nothing wrong about her. It was not her fault.  
  
"Christine," he tried, pressing himself against the closed door, "I know it sounds banal, but it's really not you. You did nothing wrong. It's all my fault, you're absolutely right to be angry and – "  
  
"I said shut up!" she yelled from inside. "Now get out! And don't ever come back! I don't want to see you!"  
  
"If you ever need anything – "Draco tried for the last time.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't need anything. Not from you!"  
  
Draco sighed and turned to leave. _What am I going to do now?_

----  
  
**A/N:** I'll update soon. Review and tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Birthday Wish

**Magical Moonstone:** I've never thought of that idea! Christine, finding out that she's pregnant??? No, no, I could never do that to Draco, and certainly not to Hermione and Daniel. But it is a cool idea – why don't you use it in one of your stories. :-) Oh, and by the way, do you really feel sorry for Christine? I mean, I know it's not her fault but she's the kind of character you're supposed to hate – she's only interrupting everything. I had to kick her out, because she annoyed me too. Anyway, perhaps she's pitiful in that chapter but I'm sure she'll overcome soon and find someone who's better for her. And she's American – she'll be better off back there.  
  
**Against All Odds  
  
Chapter Fourteen**  
  
"Daniel, do you remember what will happen in two days?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah. It'll be my birthday," Daniel answered, beaming.  
  
"Right. Have you thought about how you wanted to celebrate your eleventh birthday? Where do you want the party to be? Ryan's place, as usual?"  
  
"No. Actually, this year I'd like it to be here," Daniel answered, "I'll invite some kids from my class as well, but since they're Muggles, maybe I should do a separate party for them. They're not supposed see magic, you know."  
  
"Good idea," Hermione answered. "And speaking of magic, guess what came for you earlier today and is waiting for you in your room."  
  
"What?" Daniel asked, surprised.  
  
"An owl," Hermione said in a mischievous grin, "an owl from a very, very far away place."  
  
_"The letter from Hogwarts!"_ Daniel jumped to his feet and ran to his room. And sure enough, the letter was on his bed: a thick envelope, with a purple wax seal bearing the Hogwarts' symbol.  
  
The letter had been sent to Daniel Granger – that was written on it in emerald-green ink. Daniel felt his heart sink for a moment. Everyone he knew was named after their father. Harry and Ginny's daughters, for example, Emily and Alyssa, were named after Harry: Emily Potter and Alyssa Potter. Ginny used to be Ginny Weasley, but now she was Ginny Potter, because she had married Harry Potter. Ron and Luna's children's last name was Weasley after Ron, not Lovegood after Luna. Luna had kept her last name and was now Luna Lovegood-Weasley. Ryan was also named Weasley, after his father Bill. Why couldn't he, Daniel, be Daniel Malfoy? Why did he have to be Daniel Granger?  
  
_You know why,_ a small voice in his head told him. _Your parents never got married, and your father didn't even know you were born. When you were born he was in America, and your mother named you after herself for a good reason, and you know that she was right.  
_  
He knew she had been right. _But now that I know who my father is, shouldn't I be named after him?_ Another voice protested. _Shouldn't I be named Daniel Malfoy? I'm sure Dad will like that. But what will Mom say?_  
  
"Daniel, honey?" His mom had stepped into his room. "Why don't I hear you yelling and screaming in delight?" she smiled, and her eyes fell on the envelope. "You haven't even opened it yet?"  
  
Daniel held the envelope, and a strange feeling filled him from the inside. Daniel Malfoy. He liked the sound of that.  
  
"Daniel...?" Hermione sat down on the bed and tried to look at him in the eye, but Daniel was still staring at his name on the envelope. Hermione tilted her head so she could read it as well.  
  
As she raised her eyes again, she saw Daniel's face and realized... She knew what he wanted. She knew what he was thinking about. He was her son – she could read his will on his face like an open book.  
  
"You want to change your last name, huh?" she asked quietly.  
  
Daniel raised his eyes immediately. _How the hell does she do that? Can she read minds or something?!_ His eyes met hers, and suddenly he felt himself blushing. "How did you know?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "It's not like I haven't considered that myself," she answered. "You know who your Dad is, and naturally, you would like to be named after him. I was named after my father as well – Hermione Granger, not Milano like my mother's maiden-name. You father's last name is Malfoy, after his father Lucius Malfoy – not after his mother, Narcissa Black."  
  
"So... d'you think I can do this?" Daniel dared to ask.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "I want you to be happy," she said. "I know that will make you happy. I'll go to the Ministry tomorrow morning and change it for you."  
  
"To Daniel Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Later in her room, Hermione reprimanded herself for being so selfish and wanting Daniel to remain a Granger. _He has every right to be named after his Dad, she told herself sternly. He is not only your child. He wants to be like the everybody else, and as his mother, you must allow that._  
  
It was not easy, but she allowed that. The following day, at her morning break, she Apparated to the Ministry of Magic and changed her child's name. Daniel Malfoy. _Draco will like that,_ she thought bitterly as she returned to St. Mungo's.

----  
  
Daniel had a great party with his classmates in the afternoon of his eleventh birthday, and in the evening, after the kids left, everyone else started to show up: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and they all brought their children with them. Arthur and Molly were there as well. Several minutes later, Draco showed up as well. Daniel had a wonderful time with the children, especially with Ryan. They all played and laughed and talked, until Hermione announced: "It is cake time!"  
  
Everybody cheered, and Hermione and Draco brought in the cake together. It was Daniel's favorite kind of cake – chocolate and vanilla with cream and cherries. It had twelve candles on it, and beautiful letters in Hermione's handwriting, that read _Happy 11th Birthday Daniel_.  
  
"Now, before we all start eating," Hermione declared, "Daniel, come here. Blow the candles. And don't forget to make a wish!"  
  
Daniel blew all the candles in one poof, and everybody cheered again.  
  
"Did you make a wish, Dan?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes," Daniel replied, "can I tell you all what it was?"  
  
"Oh, but you know what they say, Daniel, if you tell someone your wish, it won't come true," Ryan said.  
  
"But it might just come true," Daniel said shyly, "because my mom can make it come true." And he looked at his mother with big, pleading eyes.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise, but Ryan called: "No problem, then! You can tell us your wish, and your mom will make sure it comes true. Won't you, Aunt Hermione?" he added and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Uh... well, unless it's something too expensive..." Hermione mumbled, trying desperately to figure out what Daniel could possible wish for that only she was able to make it come true.  
  
"No, it's not," Daniel answered happily, "actually, it won't cost you any money."  
  
"All right then!" Ryan cried. "So you'll fulfill his wish, right?"  
  
"I... well, sure," Hermione answered, hoping with all her heart that Daniel wouldn't ask for something too complicated.  
  
"All right..." Daniel took a deep breath, and said: "I wished my mom and dad would kiss each other here, tonight."  
  
Hermione wore a deep shade of crimson and turned quickly to look at Draco, all shaking and tense; but Draco did not seem surprised at all. On the contrary – he gave Daniel a great big smile.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," Draco answered innocently. "I've just told Daniel a few minutes ago... about a certain _incident_..." he gave her a very meaningful look, "and apparently, this is the result."  
  
Hermione looked at him angrily. "Do you expect me to believe that you didn't talk him into this?" she demanded.  
  
"He didn't, Mom," Daniel said, "he really didn't. Honest."  
  
"Well, Daniel, I'm afraid your wish is not going to come true," Hermione announced angrily and folded her arms on her chest.  
  
Everyone groaned in disappointment, and Daniel looked devastated. "But, Mom," he protested, "this is my birthday! I'm only going to be eleven once, and next year I'm going to Hogwarts and I won't be able to ask you for stuff like that..."  
  
"I said no, Daniel," Hermione replied firmly.  
  
"If I may..." Draco cleared his throat and Hermione fell silent, though she still looked upset. "I did not see this coming. I thought Daniel might do something, but I didn't think he'd go that far..."  
  
"Can we have this conversation in private?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione, we want to see the kiss!" Harry and Ron cried out together. Hermione glared at them, but they didn't back off. "Kiss! Kiss!" they started to chant, and their kids joined in. Soon all the guests were stomping and yelling: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"  
  
"Enough!" Hermione screeched eventually. Everybody fell silent, except for little Emily, Harry and Ginny's four-year-old, who chanted one more time after everybody had stopped: "Kiss!"  
  
Hermione realized she had no choice but kiss Draco. Feeling really uncomfortable, she came closer to Draco and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I didn't mean that kind of kiss, Mom."  
  
Hermione groaned. "I'll kill you for that, Draco," she warned the blue-eyed man who was grinning at her.  
  
"No problem," he answered in a mischievous laughter.  
  
Hermione leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She felt tingles in her fingers, and to stop them, she raised her hands and put them on the back of his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair. Meanwhile, as he was kissing her back, with his arms around her waist; she was floating upwards towards heaven – then she forced herself to relax. She was not kissing him because she wanted to – she was kissing him because her son had asked her to. And with that thought, she counted to three and pulled away.  
  
As everyone broke into applause, Hermione found out it was harder to pull away from Draco's gaze, but she did it and turned to look at Daniel, who was grinning.  
  
"There you go," she said, still flushed.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Daniel said and gave her a hug.  
  
The guests continued to laugh and talk, but Hermione felt the evening was over. She sat down and gazed out of the window, doing her best not to cry. She could not cry on her son's birthday. She didn't even know why she wanted to cry so badly.  
  
Suddenly she heard a voice in her ear: "Feel like going outside?"  
  
Startled, she raised her eyes to meet Draco's. "Don't scare me like that again," she scolded him. "I'm not going outside now, this is my son's birthday party."  
  
"So let's just go to the balcony," Draco suggested in a low voice.  
  
"Why do you want to go outside that much?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"Beause I want to tell you something," Draco replied.  
  
"All right," Hermione sighed and got to her feet. She went over to Daniel and told him she was going out to the balcony for a few minutes. Daniel nodded and continued playing.  
  
"Oh, before you begin," Hermione said as soon as they closed the balcony door after them, "there's something I need to tell you as well. Yesterday I went to the Ministry, and I changed Daniel's last name. He's not Daniel Granger anymore, he's Daniel Malfoy."  
  
Draco stared at her. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Daniel wanted me to. He didn't say anything, but I know my son, I can see what he wants."  
  
"But you are not happy about it, are you?" Draco asked, frowning.  
  
Hermione couldn't lie. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I know he's your son too and everything. But..." she took a deep breath, "I feel that he's becoming more and more yours, and less and less mine."  
  
"Hermione," Draco whispered, coming closer and making her breathe heavily, "Daniel is yours just like he's mine. Actually, he's much more yours than he's mine... you have no idea how much he loves you, how much he cares for you, how much he's connected to you. You have been everything to him for more than ten years. Do you really think there is any chance he'll ever forget you?"  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes and tried not to cry. "Thank you, Draco," she whispered.  
  
"Are you really angry about Daniel's wish?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione took a step back immediately. "Yes," she said in a very high, unconvincing voice, "you shouldn't have told him about that evening in the garden!"  
  
"But I wanted him to know," Draco replied. "I know he wants this more than anything else, and I wanted him to know that I want this just as badly as he does."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and tried not to allow herself to give in. "You're engaged," she whispered.  
  
"No, I'm not," Draco said softly, and she felt his breath on her face; she opened her eyes again to find him standing far too close to her.  
  
"You're not...?"  
  
"No. We broke up two days ago," Draco replied. "Just as I had promised you. I can't let anything stand in the way, Hermione. She was not my type, anyway; she was just like my ex-girlfriends before you, those who meant nothing to me. I hooked up with Christine just to make it up to myself for not being able to see you anymore, and it was the stupidist thing I have ever done in my life. Let me make it up to you too, Hermione."  
  
And Hermione raised her eyes to meet his, and knew she was starting to give in. No, no, said her mind firmly, but her heart yearned for this. She had been longing for him for so long...

----  
  
**A/N:** Ooh, another cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'll update soon. Review and tell me what you think!  
  
Roni.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: You're The Only One

**A/N:** Hi everyone, thanks for correcting me – this father/mother mistake is fixed. You guys really read carefully, don't you? :-) Even more carefully than me! LOL...

----  
  
**Against All Odds  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
**  
"Draco, I can't," he heard her whisper, and his heart sank.  
  
"Are you that angry with me for telling Daniel?" he asked.  
  
"No, I understand you didn't intend him to make that wish. It's okay... I just wish we hadn't kissed in front of everyone. I wanted it to be private."  
  
_It's my chance now,_ Draco thought. _I have promised myself to keep trying until she takes me back. I'm going to do it now._  
  
He leaned in closer, until his lips were mere inches from hers, and whispered: "Now is a good time... we're totally alone..." and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
She didn't have time to object – before she could even start to think why it was wrong, his hands had already cupped her face, keeping her close. He knew she might pull away at any second, so he kissed her deeper. He had always been good at kissing – now he did his best to use that skill and make the kiss good for her.  
  
And he did it. He felt her giving in – she started to respond, tilting her head and kissing him back. He pulled away for a brief second and they quickly closed the space between them and kissed again; Draco was in heaven, and he felt she was, too.  
  
He let one hand play with her hair before trailing down her back and putting it on her waist. She moaned into the kiss and clung onto him.

----  
  
Daniel sighed and glanced in the direction of the balcony. The door was closed and he could not see what was happening behind it, but he hoped they weren't fighting.  
  
He had hoped this kiss would bring the two of them back together, but his didn't seem to work. His mom had kissed his dad, yes; but her eyes had been flaming with anger and she hadn't done it as happily as Daniel had hoped.  
  
It was already late in the evening; most of the guests had already left. Ryan was the only one who was still there, eating the last piece of the cake. "Well, I think I'm going to take off," he finally said and got up. "Happy Birthday, Dan. I'll send you an owl soon," he said, hugged him and Disapparated.  
  
Daniel gave the balcony door one last, desperate glance and went to his room. He was tired, and although he thought it would take him hours to sleep, he fell asleep in less than ten minutes.

----  
  
The next morning, Draco woke up early. He looked to his side to see the most beautiful woman in the world sleeping peacefully next to him. Remembering last night, he smiled. It had been one of the greatest nights of his life. So many long years had passed since he had made love to her. God, he had missed her so much.  
  
He moved one finger on her cheek, wishing she were awake. To his surprise, she smiled and opened her eyes. "You're awake?" he asked.  
  
"Now I am," she replied.  
  
"Last night was great," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"It was indeed," she smiled back.  
  
"Let's go see Daniel. I've never seen him so early in the morning," Draco suggested.  
  
"All right," Hermione grinned and got up. He took her hand and she followed him to Daniel's bedroom. Daniel was sleeping on his bed, looking like an angel.  
  
"He's so much like you," Draco whispered.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? He got it all from you," Hermione said. "The hair, the eyes... I could never forget you even if I wanted to, because Daniel kept reminding me of you over and over again."  
  
"But look how he's sleeping," Draco insisted. "He looks just like you when he's asleep. And his nose, he definitely got his nose from you."  
  
"Don't do that," Hermione scolded. "You know he's got it all from you, he looks just like you looked the first time I saw you. Maybe just something about his hair is different than yours."  
  
"You're right. It's a little darker shade of blond."  
  
"Yeah, not platinum, more like golden. But his hair is still blond and soft and straight, not brown and curly and bushy like mine."  
  
"Your hair is lovely," Draco whispered as he stroked her hair. "It stopped being bushy when we were in 6th year or so. And it has the most beautiful color."  
  
"Shh... we might wake him up with all this talking," Hermione whispered. Draco followed her outside to the living room.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Eight A.M. Daniel will probably be up in about an hour. It's Saturday, so it's okay."  
  
Hermione sat on the couch, and Draco sat close to her.  
  
"We haven't discussed it yet," Draco reminded her.  
  
"Discussed what?"  
  
"Last night. What it means, you know," Draco said. "Did it mean anything to you? Because it meant a lot to me, and I just thought..."  
  
"I think it was a perfect ending," Hermione replied quietly.  
  
"What?" Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said softly, "this is not going to work between us... you know it's not. I think last night was the best way to end this well. We have the most charming son, let's just focus on bringing him up together and raising him to be a good man."  
  
Draco didn't answer. He wasn't sure he was able to speak. Tears choked his throat, and he quickly looked away. _This is not what I had in mind...  
_  
----

Later that day, Daniel asked Draco to go ice-skating with him, and Draco agreed. They offered Hermione to join them, but Hermione said she had a lot of paper work to do, and preferred to stay at home.  
  
_This must be because of me,_ Draco thought. _She knows how I feel about what she said, and she's uncomfortable._  
  
Draco wasn't used to the feeling of a broken heart. Never before had he had troubles with women – not in Hogwarts and not after Hogwarts. There had never been a girl who turned him down before, ever. This time it was not only the hurt of being rejected; it was something more. He loved Hermione with all his heart and couldn't stand the thought of not being able to touch her anymore, not to be able to kiss her and tell her how much he cared for her. Had Hermione felt this way when he had gone to America? But he hadn't turned her down – he had offered her to come with him...  
  
Daniel was good at ice-skating; not the artistic dancing, but he was able to skate well. Hermione and Ryan had taken him ice-skating many times before. Draco liked ice-skating, but today he just was not in the mood, and who could blame him?... He skated along the wall, not thinking, until he bumped into Daniel, who came almost flying towards him.  
  
"OUCH!" The two of them fell to the ice and rolled over each other. Daniel got up first; he offered his hand to Draco to help him up.  
  
"Thanks," Draco panted as he got to his feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."  
  
"I was right in front of you! How is it possible that you didn't see me?"  
  
"I was thinking," Draco said in an apologetic smile, "I wasn't looking. Sorry."  
  
Daniel gazed at him for a moment. "You were thinking of Mom, weren't you?" he asked quietly.  
  
"How do you always know everything?" Draco said and smiled sadly at him.  
  
"I know she turned you down. I'm sorry, Dad," Daniel said, suddenly moving forward and hugging Draco around the waist so hard, Draco almost fell down again. "I wanted you two to be together so much," Daniel said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Come on," Draco said firmly and tugged his arm, "let's go have a drink."  
  
They went to the near café and sat down together. Draco felt warmth in his heart; he had never had the chance to spend time with his son in public.  
  
"I know you're not supposed to tell me," Daniel said. "But it's okay, I know anyway. I know you wanted to be with her and she refused."  
  
Draco looked at him. "How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"I'm gifted with these things, I guess," Daniel said, shrugging. "You stayed the night in out house, and today you looked so miserable, what else could it be?"  
  
"You're a clever boy, Daniel," Draco said truthfully; "and I'm afraid you're right."  
  
"Is it impossible to make her want you again?" Daniel asked. "Isn't there anything that you can do?" he looked so desperate, that in that moment Draco swore in his heart to keep trying and do whatever he could to make Hermione take him again.  
  
"I don't know," he said, "but I'll do my best. I'm not going to give up so easily. I don't want you to start hoping too much, Daniel, and please don't say anything to her; but I want you to know that I love your mom with all my heart and there's nothing I want to do more than to be with her, and I'm going to do anything to make her feel the same way."

----  
  
**A/N:** I know it was short – but my cousin is coming today from abroad after I haven't seen her since December, and I really want to see her now. So I promise to update again as soon as I can – I do update often now, don't I? – and please review.  
  
By the way, I'm starting to think of my next story. Does any of you have any suggestions or special requests? All welcome, I'd love to hear.  
  
Roni.  
  
**Magical Moonstone:** Have I told you already that I love your nickname? Anyway, if you use that idea in one of your stories, I'd love to read it. And don't worry, I have absolutely nothing against Americans – on the contrary, I love America and its people very much. I myself am neither American nor British, but I think you've noticed my English is more American, especially the slang. So my stories are a little Americanized, aren't they? I don't know if Americans and British mix – why not, actually?  
  
**Lover-of-Tom, Sara:** Well, hello old friend! :-) Haven't seen you around for a while... Not your reviews, anyway. It's okay, I'm not upset or anyting, but it's really great to see you again. Oh, and a special thank-you: I've entered your profile again (done it like a million times before...) and found a great story on your Favorites List – Purely Physical which is now on my favorites as well. Anyway, from time to time I praise my most devoted reviewers personally like I did with Crazy12 – today I think you deserve it, Lover-of-Tom, thank you so much.  
  
**Rena:** I don't totally agree with you, but I'm not going to argue because the way you talk shows how much you're into the story, and this means it's good. Thanks. :-)


	17. Chapter Sixteen: You Coming Back To Me

**Against All Odds  
  
Chapter Sixteen**  
  
Daniel found it very hard to do what his father had asked him to: not to say anything to his mother. But he had promised, and he was going to keep his promise. _Dad doesn't know me so well like Mom yet,_ he thought, _and if I break my promise now, he might never trust me again and never tell me things. I want him to know he can trust me with anything.  
_  
Therefore, even though it was very difficult not to say anything, Daniel kept quiet. You promised, he told himself sternly every time his mother looked so miserable he felt he had to cheer her up somehow, and the most natural way, in his opinion, was to tell her to take his dad back. But he held himself and didn't say anything.  
  
And that was before the flowers started to come.  
  
On Sunday morning, Hermione woke up to see a red rose on the edge of her bed, right in front of her. She asked Daniel if he knew anything about it, but he honestly didn't, so she figured it was probably a mistake.  
  
She thought afterwards that she should have realized the truth. At lunch time, a large owl carrying a small box flew inside, straight towards Hermione. Instead of dropping the box in front of her, like owls normally do with post, the owl hovered above Hermione's head, tipped the box over and a rain of pink rose petals fell on Hermione's hair. Wonderful scent of roses spread in the kitchen.  
  
"What – what – "Hermione gasped as a piece of parchment fell on her head as well. The owl flew out of window and disappeared. Hermione grabbed the piece of parchment and read out loud the four words written on it: I love you Hermione.  
  
"Mom," said Daniel, who also had some petals on his head, "you look so beautiful..."  
  
Hermione raised her eyes, even more shocked. She looked very beautiful, indeed – her long hair was full of pink petals, that matched the pink flush on her cheeks.  
  
"W-what is going on?!" she stammered.  
  
"Obviously it's Dad," said Daniel simply.  
  
"I know it's him!" Hermione cried. "But why did he send all these rose petals?" she tried to wipe them out of her hair, but it was harder than she had thought. "Daniel, could you help me here?"  
  
Daniel got up, went behind his mother started pulling the petals out of her hair. "It's stated here very clearly why he did that, isn't it?" he said, pointing at the piece of parchment. "He loves you."

----  
  
After taking a long shower and washing her head, Hermione sat in the living room and tried to calm down. The whole thing was ridiculous – yes, the rose petals were sweet, but she had already turned him down, why did he keep doing everything to convince her?  
  
Daniel's voice echoed in her mind: "...very clearly why he did that, isn't it? He loves you." Draco loved her, he would have never bothered so much if he hadn't; Hermione felt herself starting to soften... _No! I cannot allow myself to fall in love with him all over again. I have decided this is not going to happen, and it's not!  
_  
_But it already has._ Hermione almost slapped herself mentally – _I have already fallen in love with him again..._ Or perhaps the love she had had for him eleven years ago hadn't died like she'd thought. Perhaps it had just 'fallen asleep', and now it was awakening?  
  
Three more owls arrived until dinner, all carrying roses and pieces of parchment on which Draco declared his feelings. _I love you so much, Hermione. I miss you. Falling in love with you is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.  
_  
And Hermione read these words and cried softly, because she knew how much she loved him back; but she could not return his love, although she wanted to more than anything. She could not trust him yet. She was so afraid of abandonment repeating itself; what if he got another job offer abroad? Or what if they got together and it didn't work out between them, and they had to break up? She would not be able to face it. Nor would Daniel; his young heart would be broken. He was so sensitive – she couldn't do this to him.  
  
It was too late; she had been waiting for so many years for him to come back to her, but he hadn't, and she forced herself to forget. Now she realized she had never managed to forget completely. There was nothing she wanted more than to say yes and be with him, but her mind and pride wouldn't let her.  
  
Meanwhile, she couldn't do anything. A week passed; owls came every day with roses of all colors. At nights, she cried into her pillow; in the days she waited. Wherever she was – at work, at home, at Harry's or at Ron's – she was waiting. She knew he was proud, so the odds he would come instead of sending an owl were small, but she was still praying: "Draco, please come. I can't promise I'll say yes, but please, I cannot live without seeing you, please come!"

----  
  
Draco did not know what to do anymore. Hermione didn't return any of his owls; he couldn't do anything except for concluding she was still rejecting him. He wanted to see her so badly, but couldn't – he knew he would not be able to face her and know she did not belong to him without collapsing. So he could not even see Daniel, though he missed him a lot; they had become so close to each other, and not being able to see him often killed Draco from inside.  
  
But he wouldn't go there. He couldn't. He kept sending her owls with roses every day, but did everything he could to stop himself from running there to see her. He knew how much it would hurt him, and preferred to stay at home.  
  
Daniel, however, was not willing to give up so easily. Although Hermione was less than thrilled when he told her he was going to his father, she let him – she knew she had to. He was his dad, after all. And so Daniel went about fifteen blocks until he reached Draco's apartment, which he had rented after Christine had thrown him out of the house.  
  
He rang the doorbell and Draco opened it after a few minutes.  
  
"Daniel!" he cried and gathered him up in his arms. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you, of course," Daniel answered. He walked inside and looked around him.  
  
Draco felt a little uncomofortable. In all those days, he hadn't bothered to clean up the place, and it indeed became a complete mess. He knew Hermione would kill him if she saw that – but then again, she wasn't coming, so what was the point?  
  
Then Daniel turned around and looked at him, and Draco suddenly became very aware of how sloppy he looked, unshaved and wearing old and dirty clothes. "Sorry about the mess," he apologized, "but my mind was fixed on... other issues."  
  
"I know," Daniel replied simply and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Do you always know everything?"  
  
"No. But I see Mom every day, and I see how miserable she is. And I know why: it's because of you."  
  
"Because of me?" Draco took a step back. "What did I do?"  
  
"I'm not blaming you, of course," said Daniel quickly. "All I'm saying is that being without you is not good for Mom. She misses you, I see it on her face. She thinks I don't know, but I hear her every night from my room. She cries every night, and I know exactly why."  
  
Draco didn't know exactly why he was consulting with a eleven-year-old boy, but he did it anyway: "Do you think I should stop sending all the roses? I have no other way of showing her that I love her."  
  
"Sure you do," Daniel answered. "You can come and tell her."  
  
"I've already done that several times," Draco said. "She knows how I feel – now it's her call."  
  
"So you're just waiting for her to come?" Daniel demanded. "Don't you realize she's waiting for _you_ to come? She doesn't see it the way you do. She thinks it's _your_ call."  
  
"But what do you want me to do, Dan?" Draco asked desperately. "If you have any idea, just say it. I've got nothing. I really don't know how to convince her anymore. I've tried everything."  
  
Silence spread in the room.  
  
"Propose to her," Daniel said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Draco said.  
  
"Propose to her," Daniel repeated. "Maybe she doesn't think you're serious enough about her. This might help proving her that you are serious."  
  
Draco gazed at his 11-year-old son. "You know, Daniel," he drawled, "sometimes you surprise me with your ideas."  
  
"So will you do it?" Daniel asked excitedly.  
  
"I'll think about it," Draco replied, and Daniel knew that when someone says 'I'll think about it' in that way, they usually mean 'yes'.

----  
  
**A/N:** I am driving you crazy with Hermione saying no over and over again, aren't I? I'm sorry but I simply feel that Hermione in my story was so hurt when Draco left her, that she can't just take him back when he wants to. I know, it was not his fault, I truly believe a person has the right to develop his career even if he has to move to another country for that, but Hermione doesn't see it that way and she has the right not to, because she felt so abandoned when she had to raise Daniel all by herself. And you already know how much he needed his father.  
  
You don't have to worry, though. This story is Draco/Hermione for a reason.  
  
And I know it was short. But next chapter will be longer, I think. Hope you enjoyed it anyway... review!  
  
**My dearest Crazy12, Sarah:** LOL!!! You're so sweet! As I've already said, I have some devoted reviewers I care about very much, who include you of course. From time to time I would like to thank these dear, dear reviewers personally and I'm trying to, but remember Sarah, you were the first one I thanked personally and you are definitely allowed to consider yourself #1 fan. Hugs and love ---- Roni.  
  
**ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs:** When you upload a document, you can edit it and it works like in the Microsoft Word program with the bold and italic and underlined words. Good luck, and thanks for the compliments. :-)  
  
**Magical Moonstone:** Are you serious? A whole story dedicated to me? And with such an interesting plot! Wow! Thank you! Even if it doesn't happen eventually, I mean, if you decide not to write this story – I'll still thank you for the idea. You're really sweet. :-)


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Against All Odds

**Against All Odds  
  
Chapter Seventeen**  
  
"I'm going to Ryan's," Daniel announced the following afternoon, as soon as they finished eating lunch. It was Sunday once again; Hermione had hoped to spend the day with Daniel and try to forget about Draco, whom she couldn't get out of her head.  
  
"But I thought we'd go out together," she said to him. "I thought we could have some fun today. Yesterday you weren't home all day. I'm hardly seeing you around anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry, but Ryan has a new comic book he wants to show me," Daniel lied. "I'll be back before my bed time. I think I'll have dinner at his place. Bye, Mom."  
  
"Bye, Dan," Hermione sighed as Daniel walked out.  
  
Daniel knew his father was going to propose to his mother that day. He wanted to stay and watch the proposal, or at least listen to it from his room; but he knew they wouldn't like that, so he decided to hear everything later.  
  
Ryan was not surprised when Daniel arrived. "Well, hello, young fella," he said and sat down in front of him. "How are you doing? You look a little troubled."  
  
"I am," Daniel said. "My Dad might be proposing to my Mom at this very moment."  
  
Ryan's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes," Daniel answered. "I told him to do that, and he thought this was a good idea. I only hope Mom says yes. She's been rejecting him for like a month or so."  
  
Ryan gazed at him, his brown eyes full of understanding. "I hope so too."

----  
  
Draco stood in front of Hermione's doorstep and took a deep breath. _You can do it,_ he told himself. _You are going to propose to the woman you love. You have nothing to lose. Even if she turns you down, things can't get worse than they are now.  
_  
But they could, and Draco knew it. Up till now, he had been rejected and hurt. But if she turned him down this time as well, he would be not only hurt, but humiliated. He wouldn't be able to take it anymore. He knew he had sworn to keep trying until he got her, but now he knew this was the last try. He was not going to beg over and over again.  
  
And what if she did turn him down?  
  
This thought made Draco shiver. He wouldn't be able to see her again, to look into her eyes. Maybe he'd be better off somewhere else, far away from her, as far away as possible. He would go there and this time, he would never return. He would start a new life – without her.  
  
But then he remembered Daniel, and knew he could never do that to him. _You've already left him once, before he was born,_ Draco told himself sternly. _You cannot do this to him again. You promised._  
  
And he had also promised another thing: he had promised to do everything he could for Hermione to take him back. _So do it, Draco!_  
  
Taking another deep breath, Draco raised a shivering hand and rang the door bell.  
  
He waited for several minutes, and when nobody answered, he rang again. And again, no one answered. Draco pressed his ear against the door. He couldn't hear anything. "Hermione?" he called. No answer.  
  
Draco sighed deeply. Of course. He had come especially to propose to Hermione. And she wasn't even home!  
  
He turned to leave, but then changed his mind. He hadn't suffered all those sleepless nights, painful self-monologues and heart-aches for nothing. He had put so much effort into this issue; he would not give up just because Hermione wasn't home at the moment. She would have to return at some point. And when she did, he would be here, waiting for her.

----  
  
Hermione came back two hours later. As she walked into the hall, she immediately noticed Draco sitting on her doorstep, his head leaning on the door. He had fallen asleep.  
  
She let herself examine him for a moment, taking in every part of him: his soft, white-blond hair, his smooth and pale skin, his beautiful lips, which she had to gather up all her strength to stop herself from leaning in and kissing. She recalled how close she had been to him, only a short time before, and her heart constricted in her chest. She collected all her will power, kneeled next to him and touched his arm to wake him up.  
  
Draco moved a little, but didn't wake up. Hermione shook his arm, and finally, he opened his eyes.  
  
At first, his sight was blurred. When it cleared, he saw Hermione in front of him, realized he had fallen asleep – and gave a jump that startled them both.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said immediately.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Hermione shrugged and stood up. "I guess you wanted to come in."  
  
Draco stood up as well. He was very aware that his hair was a mess and that his eyes were probably red from the sleep, but tried to smile anyway. "If it's okay with you."  
  
"Sure," Hermione muttered and opened the door. She walked in, and Draco stepped in after her.  
  
"Want to drink something?" Hermione asked as she took off her cloak and threw it on a chair.  
  
"No. Hermione, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Can't it wait? I've just got back, and I'm kind of tired."  
  
"So what do you think I am?" Draco asked angrily. "Waiting for you for so long, I eventually fell asleep. D'you think there's any chance I'm not more tired than you are?"  
  
"At least _you_ got some sleep." Hermione examined him closely. "What are you here for, anyway? To yell at me for being less tired than you are?"  
  
"No," Draco sighed and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry. I'm usually a little grumpy if someone wakes me up when I'm really tired."  
  
"Well, it's not my fault," Hermione replied. She shook her head and sat down on the armchair. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Draco blinked. It was the perfectly wrong time to say it. He hadn't pictured the proposal that way. Why had he had to insult her like that? It really wasn't her fault! He knew he had to tell her as soon as possible, before he lost his courage; but he couldn't, not now. It would be wrong to propose at such a situation.  
  
"Got my owls?" he finally asked, avoiding the issue.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, and a softer look came to her eyes. She even gave half a smile. "Thank you for the roses. They were beautiful."  
  
"Did you read my letters?" Draco went on.  
  
"Of course I did," Hermione replied softly.  
  
"Hermione, is there – "Draco swallowed, then said: "Is there any chance that you feel the same... even a little... about me?" And before she could answer, he added: "No matter what you say, I know I'll always love you. I just want to know if there's... even the slightest chance that..."  
  
Hermione's eyes started to well up again. Draco was horrified, and hoped this wasn't a bad sign.  
  
"Of course I do!" Hermione suddenly said, loudly and angrily. "Of course I love you. How can you even think I don't? After everything that happened between us? Do you think I would kiss you if I didn't love you? Do you think I would sleep with you? Do you think I would feel so terrible about turning you down even though it breaks my heart every time, if I didn't love you like crazy?"  
  
Draco tried to move closer, but Hermione stopped him with her hand: "No! I've already told you, Draco, this is not going to happen. You and I are only harming each other. If we start this all over again, we'll make the same mistakes we did the last time. I'm telling you, Draco, we'd be better off apart, without each other."  
  
"Maybe you'd be," Draco said and felt his heart tearing from the inside, "but I wouldn't. I've already tried living without you. I don't know what you went through, but I know what I did, and my only conclusion is that I can't."  
  
He heard her crying, and now he knew there was only one way. He got off the couch, and moved closer on his knees towards her. She looked down at him, her chocolate eyes full of tears and pain, and said nothing.  
  
Draco took a deep breath. _Here we go,_ he told himself. He reached out and put his hand on hers. She didn't pull her hand away, just gave a sob.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said very clearly, "this may sound crazy to you, because you think we're bad for each other. But I love you more than words can say, and I can't live without you, so I'm going to follow my heart, even if you don't follow yours."  
  
He put a hand inside his cloak and took out the small jewelry box with the wedding ring. He saw her eyes widen almost in fear, but he wouldn't stop, not now. "Hermione," he said softly, "will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione breathed heavily through her tears, and didn't answer. Draco inched forward; she didn't stop him. He looked at her and then kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
He felt her tears on his face as he reached out with his hand to her hair; she kissed him back, but Draco didn't know if he could take it as a 'yes'. He wanted to hear her say that... He pulled away.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and still didn't say anything. Hoping this would help, Draco kissed her softly and looked deeply into her eyes. He wondered if this had been good enough. Her eyes were moist and teary, but not miserable; he dared to smile at her.  
  
She gave a small smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. He thought this was a good sign, pressed his nose against her hair and took in its amazing scent before kissing it.  
  
"Draco," she said in a small voice, "I'm afraid."  
  
"What are you afraid of, darling?" he asked, put his hand under her chin and raised her head so he could look into her chocolate eyes again.  
  
"I'm afraid to trust you again," she replied, her bottom lip quivering. "I'm afraid that if I trust in you, you will let me down and go abroad again. And it's not only me this time. It's Daniel, too. He's too young to be abandoned like this, and he loves you so much. I'm afraid he won't be able to stand it."  
  
"Hermione," Draco said seriously, "if I went again somewhere, I would be the one who won't be able to stand it. Not only will it kill me that I can't see Daniel, I'll also be devastated that I broke your heart again. And moreover, I can't live without you. I just can't. If they ask me to go abroad once more, I'll refuse, no matter what a huge raise they offer me. I am not going to do this again, not to you and not to Daniel."  
  
Hermione didn't answer.  
  
"If you don't trust my love for you, at least trust my love for Daniel," Draco said and felt tears form in his eyes, too. "I will not abandon him. Never. I promise you, Hermione. Can you believe me?"  
  
Hermione nodded, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I've seen you crying too many times lately," Draco said painfully, stroking her cheek. "If you let me, I'll do my best to make you happy. And I will make you happy, happier than ever before. It kills me to see you crying, Hermione."  
  
Hermione bit her lip.  
  
Draco looked deep into her eyes again. "Trust me, Hermione... can you?"  
  
Hermione gazed at him for a long moment, and then her eyes finally lit up again, and they both knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, Draco."  
  
"Yes Draco what?" Draco asked, finally able to talk mischievously again. "Yes Draco, I can trust you, or yes, Draco, I'll marry you?"  
  
"Both," Hermione answered as she threw herself in his arms.  
  
They fell onto the floor and rolled on it, laughing while they kissed each other over and over again; they felt as if a heavy weight had disappeared from their hearts and shoulders. They continued to laugh and kiss and laugh some more, until Draco sat up, pulled Hermione up to sit in front of him and placed the ring on her finger. Then he moved closer, and before pressing his lips against hers, he whispered:  
  
"Let's go to Daniel. Would you like to be the one telling him that Mom and Dad are getting married?"  
  
**THE END.**

****----  
  
**A/N:** Oh my God... It's over... I can't believe it's over... I almost have tears in my eyes... Oh God – I loved this story so much, and it has been my most successful one so far. I don't want to stop writing it... But I know that it's over now. And I must say goodbye to Daniel... I might write a sequel – I'm not sure I won't, but I think my next story will be about something else, maybe a new ship. But who cares now? God – Against All Odds is over. I can't believe it. It's very much thanks to all of you and your lovely reviews – you were really amazing, and I love you all! If you have any comments, suggestions, requests or anything else you'd like to say, about this story or about my next one – please say it.  
  
I don't want to finish, but I have to upload this chapter now because I know you've been dying to read it... So bye for now, see you in the next story, and kisses to all of you –  
  
Love you so much –  
  
Roni Black.


End file.
